Arthur & The Simpsons: The Mystery of an Unidentified Decedent
by EBCrazy2
Summary: Principal Skinner is inviting his best students to go excavate some dinosaurs with Arthur & his friends. Bart & his bullies decided to get some revenge on them for not inviting them by pranking the students who were invited. Bart does the usual of pranking and instead finds the body that was buried for a long time. Can Buster, Fern, Lisa, & Nelson solve this mystery? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Field Trip Announcement!

**Chapter 1: Field Trip announcement!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, series, or anything involved with it. All of the characters, series, etc. belongs to their respective owners._

* * *

At Springfield Elementary School, Principal Skinner decided to choose students who are capable of good behavior to go to Elwood City Woods for a camping trip.

On the announcer, Principal Skinner announces, "To the students that I'll be announcing: Kyle Database, Isabel Gutierrez, Milhouse Van Houten, Sophie Jensen, Janey Powell, Booker T. Report, Lisa Simpson, Cosine Tangent, Allison Taylor, Alex Whitney, Ralph Wiggum, Uter Zorker, Becky, E-mail, Ham, and Wanda. Would you please report to my office?".

Milhouse is worried that she got into trouble somehow. Lisa wonders if there's a special field trip. Uter thinks that they would serve food for "being a good student". The rest just goes to the Principal's office.

When they're in Principal Skinner's office, Skinner says, "Thank you all for attending this meeting.".

"W-what are doing here? Are we all in trouble?", asked Milhouse nervously.

Skinner chuckles and says, "No. Today, I call you on here for having good behavior for the first semester and I want to thank all you by...giving you guys the field trip to Elwood City!".

The kids cheered and Lisa asks, "...What is the purpose of this field trip?".

"Good question Lisa. The purpose of going to Elwood City is that you people will do some excavation of dinosaur bones in Elwood City woods AND you'll be camping there for a WHOLE week! You people don't have to worry about your attendance because best of all, this counts towards your GRADE!", exclaimed Skinner excitedly.

They cheer even louder. Even Lisa is truly cheering happiness.

"Now, I can't make your parents sign the form because we don't have enough school paper to do so, If you want to go to field trip, you guys can come to my office tomorrow to show me that you're prepared to go to Elwood City. It's up to you guys and I have the attendance sheet. We'll be leaving at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. Okay?", questioned Skinner.

The kids agree happily and they have sounded so excited. The kids leave Principal Skinner's office. Lisa grabbed Milhouse's shirt and requested, "Look Milhouse, if you wanted to go on a date with me, you must NOT tell my brother...at all! He'll ruin the field trip!".

Milhouse imagine about the situation.

 _Milhouse and Lisa were holding hands at Elwood City Park. "Milhouse, you look cool when you wear glasses.", said Lisa happily._

" _Yeah. I am so cool.", said Milhouse._

 _When Lisa walks over to a piles of leaves, she scream falling into a deep hole. Then, Bart comes out and laugh while Milhouse tries to help Lisa. Bart decided to kick Milhouse's butt down the hole and Bart walks away laughing out loud._

"You've got yourself a deal Lisa. I won't tell him anything!", exclaimed Milhouse proudly.

"Stop yelling Milhouse and go back to class!", yelled Principal Skinner. Milhouse runs to his classroom quickly filled with joy in his eyes. Lisa eyes rolled as she walks back to her class.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lakewood Elementary School, Arthur and his friends were discussing about what's Mr. Ratburn's biggest surprise.

"I bet that he's not going to give us homework for a whole week!", speculated Arthur.

"Good choice, but I think Mr. Ratburn will give us a history lessons of alien conspiracy theories!", suggested Buster.

"No way, I bet we're going to learn about the development of the Olympics!", guessed Francine and they are still discussing about what's it going to be.

"Alright, settle down class. I'll be telling you all the biggest surprise.", said Mr. Ratburn. The kids inside the classroom were quieting down until it was silence.

"Thank you. Okay, the biggest surprise the field trip. The field trip is that in Elwood City Woods, they found a dinosaur that we can go to excavate with another class, from another school, and from another state. Isn't this exciting class?", asked Mr. Ratburn with excitement.

Arthur and his friends were discussing with their concerns and excitement.

"We're going excavating with another class that's different from the state? I don't know if it will be a good idea after all…", worried Arthur.

"I can feel you Arthur. If there's another 'tough customers' from another state, I don't know how safe we are while being on a field trip.", said Buster.

"Well, I'm not allowing bullies from other states to ruin our day. I wanted to have a peaceful time in the woods. If they tried to ruin our day, I will teach them a lesson.", said Binky.

"I think it's a great idea! I mean, kids from another state will have different state cultures that is different from us. In fact, maybe we do have some similarities from kids who are from another state.", responded Sue Ellen.

"I agree with you Sue Ellen. I think it's nice to have kids from another state do some excavating with us! I mean, we could talk about what their town is like and what's different from our town.", said Ladonna.

Mr. Ratburn told them to be quiet. When the students are quiet, Mr. Ratburn says, "Okay class, I've heard your concerns and excitement about the field trip. There's more I want to say. Not only will all the class excavate some dinosaurs, you'll also be camping in the woods for a WEEK. All of you don't have to even worry about homework.".

Arthur & his friends cheered and they have a discussion again. "Wow...we're going to be camping in the woods, just like when we were at Camp Meadowcroak…", dozed off Arthur.

"Yeah, it's a great time that we're competing with each other! And we work together at the end to beat those people who are at Camp Horsewater.", said Buster.

"I remember the time that I've wore Muffy's fur coat and it scared the Horsewater kids away and we've won the game! Best of all, we got a trophy!", exclaimed Brain in happiness.

"Yeah, you did borrow my fur coat to win but...after that, my fur coat smells like a pet shop which then I have to put it in the laundry…", trailed off Muffy unhappily.

Mr. Ratburn gets his paper out revealing to be field trip forms. "Settle down class. I have a form that your parents must sign for the field trip. Principal Haney has approved the field trip because he had a good relations with another principal from another school. His name is Principal Dinner? Or was it Principal Skinny?", said Mr. Ratburn while passing out permission slip to students.

The students were laughing at Mr. Ratburn's misremembering a Principal's name from another school. "Okay class, you all should remember tomorrow to hand in the permission slip if you want to go on the field trip!", exclaimed Mr. Ratburn and the class is over in Lakewood Elementary.

* * *

After school, Milhouse was on the bus trying to keep his excitement down due to Bart, his best friend, was willing to find out what was going in Principal Skinner's office. "Hey Milhouse, what did Skinner called you out for?", asked Bart Simpson.

"I was called in for...okay, I confessed about the prank.", said Milhouse pretending to be sad.

"Milhouse!", yelled Bart.

"I confess that I was the one who wrote 'El Barto' on the school wall!", exclaimed Milhouse and he is pretending to cry.

" _What the? I heard Skinner called out Lisa too...Lisa isn't in any trouble with Skinner. What is this all about?", thought Bart._

"Um...Bart? If you're wondering why Skinner called my name, it's because that he wanted to know who wrote 'El Barto' at school and I was about to tell Skinner the truth, but I'm surprised that Milhouse was the one doing it. I guess he must've cared about you as a best friend. You should be happy about it.", explained Lisa.

Milhouse kept pretending to cry and said, "Bart, I would have to face my punishment tomorrow early morning at school!".

Then, Nelson stands up, points at Milhouse, and says, "Haw-haw! You have an early detention!".

When the bus stops at Milhouse's home, Milhouse gets out of the bus excitedly and they see him skipping to the door.

* * *

When the Simpsons get home, Bart decided that he should be spying on Milhouse and Lisa due to Milhouse not being honest with him. He already had suspicions that raised the red flag on him.

The Simpsons family were eating at the dinner table and Lisa tries to explain about the situation without letting Bart know about the field trip.

"So mom...um...my friend Janey wants me to stay at her house for a week.", said Lisa.

Marge swallows her food very quickly, drinks water, and ask, "Why Lisa? Why would Janey ask you to stay at her home for a WEEK?".

"Uh...Janey's parents have some lessons to teach us that they don't teach in Springfield elementary school like cursive handwriting, computer science, etc. The point is that the Springfield elementary doesn't have enough funds to do what Janey's parents are teaching us. Is that okay mom?", requested Lisa.

Marge thinks about it for a moment and says, "Okay, as long as you're learning something that is school-related, I'm fine having you for a sleepover at Janey's. So, when's the sleepover?".

"Tomorrow.", answered Lisa.

"Alright, after dinner, I'll help you get prepared.", said Marge and she continues to eat dinner.

"How about you dad? Is it alright for me to go to her house and stay there for a week?", said Lisa and Homer nodded while he's eating.

"Alright!", exclaimed Lisa and she continues to eat.

While Homer was eating, Marge was asking, "Hey Homer, tomorrow, we have to go to help Selma find one of her ex-husbands...she seems to feel distressed when she can't find him to reconcile and she was ready for it.".

Homer stops eating immediately and said, "No Marge. Selma has been in a relationship too many times and it turn out so bad that a lot of guys would turn away from her. I don't think patching up with an ex-husband would've been helpful for Selma. Besides, she has Patty, and Patty can support her.".

Homer and Marge ended up arguing about whether Selma should hook up with one of her exes or not. Lisa & Bart were done eating and they've already brush their teeth. They're in their bedroom right now. Bart was thinking about his suspicions on what happened at school, Milhouse's ratting out on himself, and Lisa defending him.

" _I don't know what they're up to, but somehow, I'll be finding out on what's going on with Lisa and Milhouse.", thought Bart and Bart put on his pajamas and goes to bed._

Lisa on the other hand thought, _"Whew. That's a close call. If Bart finds out that I have a field trip, he'll be ruining it not just for me, but for all of us! I'm glad Bart didn't have to know."._ Lisa was trying to pack her overnight gear. Lisa closes her door in her room and she managed to pack all of her gear herself without any help from her mom, Marge Simpson. Lisa went to bed afterwards.

Unfortunately for Marge, she is still arguing to Homer about whether Selma should seek an ex-husband or not.

"Look Marge, Selma has had too many bad relationships. Selma is the one that is a smoker and no one likes her as a smoker.", said Homer.

"But Homer, Selma still wants a man, but this time, she isn't looking for a new boyfriend which, thank god, I don't have to deal with THEIR issues of life. The point is Homer, Selma wants to try working out with one of her exes and to see if it had the potential for the future. Maybe back then, it didn't work out for one reason or another. This time, we're trying our luck and hope Selma have a good relationship with one of her exes.", explained Marge.

"And what do I get out of this?", asked Homer.

"Okay, if you come to help me with Patty and Selma, I'll let you...eat ice cream mixed with duff beer for dinner for a whole MONTH.", said Marge.

"Woo-hoo!", exclaimed Homer and he went to sleep.

Marge shake Homer to wake him up. Homer felt awaken and confused. "Homie, brush your teeth.", requested Marge and Homer reluctantly agrees. Even though Marge is relieved telling Homer to go to Patty & Selma with her, she wished that Homer would be more negotiable with going to Patty & Selma.

Marge already brushed her teeth and she thought _, "Hmm...Homer, I wish that you would be more willing to try and work out with Patty & Selma. I mean, I only have them as my long-time friends. If only I didn't HAVE TO bribe Homer in order to get something out of him. Honestly, I really wished he would do more to Patty & Selma than just for ME.". _Marge was sleeping feeling slightly depressed on how Homer and the twin sisters wouldn't keep working out.

Homer was in his pajamas and asks, "Ready to make love baby?". Homer see Marge sleeping and Homer gets on the bed. _"Marge, I honestly think it's your best interest to estrange your plug-ugly twin sisters! They don't like me and they certainly didn't help you in life. I want you to be truly happy...with me.",_ thought Homer sadly and he went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur had explained to his parents about the field trip.

"Going on camping with your classmates for a week? It does seem to be an interesting idea that Mr. Haney has come up with…", said Jane Read (Arthur's Mom).

"It certainly does sound fun and exciting. I bet you'll get something good out of it in your camping trip.", said David Read (Arthur's Dad).

"Camping trip for a whole WEEK? That's gotta be so boring...", trailed off D.W.

"D.W.!", exclaimed Arthur. Kate is laughing.

"What? I'm just saying my opinion. We DID went on a camping trip and it was one day. For a week, I don't even know how you could survive the boredom!", explained D.W.

"We'll be changing our responsibility temporarily for a week and we'll get by just fine.", suggested David and he got to think about it. When he's done, he turns to D.W. and said, "While Arthur is gone for a week, D.W., you must walk Pal around the neighborhood. Pal needs to exercise.".

"But I'm not good at walking that dog dad. Dad, can't Arthur just bring Pal to his field trip? He can exercise over there.", questioned D.W.

Jane holds up a paper and answered, "According to this permission slip, Arthur is NOT allowed to bring his dog.". Jane gave the permission slip back to Arthur and says, "Besides, you're old enough to have some responsibility with Pal.".

D.W. thought, _"Hmm...I'd rather be dealing with the Tibbles than taking care of Arthur's crazy dog. Arthur's crazy dog hates me for some reason, and I don't know what bothers him!"_

"I'll be feeding Pal for a week and mom will clean up after Pal. Isn't that right dear?", questioned David.

"No, I wanted to feed Pal and you clean up after him. I have a lot more work to do and cleaning him gives me too much time.", responded Jane.

David gave a look on Arthur and D.W. and says, "Arthur, after you're done eating, prepare for your field trip tomorrow and go to bed. D.W., same thing except about the field trip.".

Jane gave Arthur his permission slip and they continue to eat while their parents are arguing about who's responsible for Pal. After D.W. and Arthur finish eating, their parent are still Pal's responsibility.

As D.W. and Arthur went up the stairs, Arthur tells D.W., "D.W. You can go ahead and brush your teeth first. I'll get prepared for my field trip tomorrow. I don't know when are they done arguing…". D.W. accepted the offer and D.W. went to the bathroom while Arthur gets prepared.

* * *

After Arthur had gotten prepared for his field trip, his parents came up stairs and apologize to Arthur about the argument about Pal. Arthur accepts the apology and Jane asks, "Can we help you prepare your field trip or are you done?".

"I'm done mom. And, it's okay, I understand that you guys do have work and taking care of Pal is another form of work. I wouldn't mind if you at least do a little bit for Pal. Pal's at least obedient to understand that I couldn't be around from time to time.", responded Arthur and the parents happily leave Arthur's room.

They came to D.W.'s room, awakening D.W. and asked, "Mom…? Dad…? What are...you doing...here?".

The parents had apologized about the argument earlier and waking up D.W. She forgave her parents and Dave says, "Okay, we agreed that I will feed Pal, but your mom here is going to clean up Pal's bowl. D.W., you have to clean up after him due to us having schedule conflict between work and Pal. The work that we have to do is a lot, so I want you to take care of Pal a little bit more.".

D.W. reaction is unsatisfied and angrily said, "I agree with the walk, but I don't want to pick up his POOP you know!".

"Look D.W., how about this, if you can take care of Pal for a week, you can have the biggest sundae that you can eat in sugar bowl, alright?", suggested Jane.

D.W. sighed and says, "Alright. I'll take care of Pal…". Jane kissed her goodnight and both parents leave D.W. room.

" _(Sigh) I'm...not happy of their offer! I would've wished that they could just let me have a sleepover at Emily's for 3 days instead...Arthur's crazy dog...oh boy...I'd rather be dealing with the Tibbles instead…",_ thought D.W. unhappily and she went to sleep.

What D.W. doesn't know is that while the parents were talking, Arthur overheard the whole thing and when the parents were done talking, Arthur thought, _"(Sigh) D.W., couldn't you have tried to understand Pal at least? It may be difficult, but I know that I can trust you with this kind of responsibility. You don't have to make a bigger deal than what it is. Please try to understand Pal D.W."._

* * *

 **Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: To the Elwood City Woods!

**Chapter 2: To the Elwood City Woods!**

* * *

In the morning, at Springfield Elementary School, the students who were called in the Principal's office yesterday were in the Principal Office.

"Okay students, the bus should be here at any moment now…", trailed off Principal Skinner.

"Are you sure it's not Otto who's driving?", questioned Lisa.

Skinner stayed silent for a few moments and said, "...Yes Lisa, it was Otto that's going to drive…".

"I thought so, why is he late?", asked Lisa.

"Well…I guess Otto is filling up his gas...I wonder how much school budget that he has to pay…?", questioned Skinner.

Then, the bus came. "All aboard to Elwood City!", exclaimed Otto. The kids and Principal Skinner get on the bus.

The kids and Principal Skinner had sat down and Skinner quietly asks, "Otto? How much did you spend to fill up the gas?".

"Um...all of them?", responded Otto.

"What the-WHY?! The money should've been enough for the gas tank! The gas in the bus was halfway!", yelled Skinner.

"Um...I spend the rest of it on food inside the gas store...I even pay for a popsicle treat and the manager kicked me out of the gas store because I was sucking on it for too long.", explained Otto.

Skinner was clearly angry, but sigh and said, "Okay Otto, you can drive to Elwood City.". Otto puts the pedal to the medal and off the bus goes.

After the bus had left the school, Bart, Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph were hiding inside the bushes wondering why those students were taken to Elwood City.

"Guys, remember what I've talked about earlier about Lisa and the other students?", questioned Bart.

"Yeah...Lisa doesn't get into trouble with Skinner...but I have to wonder...are they...trying to be friends at Elmwood City?", answered Nelson.

"Nuh-uh! It's Ewwwood city stupid! And Lisa being friends with Skinner? Not at the right time at least!", responded Dolph.

"No way idiot! It's Elkwood city! Forget the idea about Lisa & Skinner, how are we going to get there just to ruin their fun?", questioned Kearney.

Bart was frustrated and said, "It's ELWOOD City, and I can just call an Uber to pick us up.". Bart still has a red cellphone and he called an Uber.

A minute later, there was a car that parked near the school. Bart opens the door and sees Gil. "Gil? You're the Uber driver now?", asked Bart.

"Yep, Ol' Gil is now an Uber Driver now! So tell me, where do you guys wanna go?", asked Gil. Bart and the rest of the bullies are getting inside the car and closing the door on their way in.

"We're going to Elwood City. We're gonna teach them a lesson.", answered Bart.

"Yeah! I wanted to know what's Lisa doing…", trailed off Nelson.

"Would you shut up about Lisa!?", asked Kearney.

"No way! I wouldn't shut up about Lisa if I wanted to!", exclaimed Nelson and the guys were fighting in the back.

Gil was silenced for a few moment...and then he said, "Okay, Elwood City it is! Ol' Gil has got it again!", exclaimed Gil and he drove off to Elwood City.

* * *

Meanwhile in Elwood City, the kids were excited to go to Elwood City Woods to excavate dinosaurs. At the same time, they're nervous about meeting other kids from other school.

"Alright, this is going to be a fun day, isn't it Buster?", asked Arthur.

"Yeah. We'll be digging some dinosaurs. I hope we can find some aliens while we're at it.", responded Buster.

Francine laugh and said, "No way Buster! We aren't going to find an alien by excavating! Besides, we're busy excavating dinosaurs!".

"Let's just hope that the kids from a different state would be nice to us.", said Arthur.

"I hope so…", trailed off Francine.

"Yeah…", trailed off Buster and they all got into the bus.

When they all get into the bus, Mr. Ratburn decided to take attendance before going. After that, the bus had left Lakewood Elementary School.

* * *

Back at Arthur's home, D.W. had a day off and she agree to walk Pal for the first day. "Okay Arthur's Crazy Dog, show me where should we walk and I'll follow you. Next time, we'll walk where you walk, okay?", questioned D.W.

Pal barked and D.W. puts the leash on him. D.W. is carrying plastic bags in case if Pal had to use the restroom.

Pal drags her off the porch and D.W. is following behind. Pal took a right turn.

After a few minute has passed by, they walk into town when all of a sudden, Nadine (D.W. imaginary friend) appears and asks, "D.W., are you sure you have an idea where Pal is supposed to walk?".

"Hmm...honestly, I just have to take him on the walk. Arthur gave me instructions, but I feel like that instructions would limit your choice and I just wanted to have fun with Arthur's Crazy Dog Nadine.", responded D.W.

"If you had to change directions, politely tug him to your directions and Pal will follow.", suggested Nadine.

"Only if I have to Nadine. Besides, we're fine where we are…", trailed off D.W. looking around parts of Elwood City.

"Okay, if you say so.", said Nadine and Nadine disappears from D.W.

Nadine (Pal's imaginary friend. Same appearance as D.W., but different perspectives) appears on Pal and Pal asks, "Um...I know Arthur's sister is taking me somewhere...and after a few minutes...I'm confused. What should I do Nadine?".

"Hmm...you seem to be taking walks with D.W...Doesn't Arthur usually walks with you in the afternoons?", asked Nadine.

"Why yes, but I hear that Arthur is taking the field trip and I'm worried that D.W. honestly doesn't know where she's going, what should I do Nadine?", asked Pal.

Nadine thinks for a moment and suggested, "How about you take her to the place where Arthur usually walks you?".

"That's a great idea...but I don't want to backtrack to our home because D.W. might think I'm done for the walk...and I'm not willing to come home until I've had enough.", answered Pal.

"How about you just walk around town until you've reached to the place where Arthur walks with you and you'll reach your way home when you've had enough. Does that sound good?", suggested Nadine.

"That...might actually work! Thanks Nadine!", said Pal.

"No problem. Call me if you need anything.", said Nadine and she disappears from Pal. D.W. and Pal were still walking around town.

* * *

The bus has dropped them off and Mr. Ratburn's class has arrived first when they got to the Elwood City Woods. The guide shows up and says, "Hello kids, I'm Mr. Molyneux. Your Elwood City Woods tour guide and I'm here to show you around the woods for a day!".

"Actually, we're honestly here for excavating some dinosaurs and I have the copy of a permission slip.", explained Mr. Ratburn and he shows the unused permission slip to Mr. Molyneux.

"Oh...my bad. I'm afraid I'll have to redirect you to Ranger Ruth. Just wait for one moment kids.", said Mr. Molyneux and he goes to get Ranger Ruth.

Mr. Ratburn's class was waiting for a moment. Ranger Ruth came by said, "Hello kids! How are you doing today?". The kids cheered.

"So, I'm assuming that you're Lakewood Elementary Students?", asked Ranger Ruth.

"Why yes, we are from Lakewood Elementary.", responded Mr. Ratburn.

"Well okay then, I guess we have to wait for Springfield Elementary students to arrive.", said Ranger Ruth and everyone groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Otto is still driving the bus and Skinner is sitting next to Lisa.

"Hey Lisa...uh...how are you doing today?", asked Principal Skinner.

"I'm fine. How about you Principal Skinner?", responded Lisa.

"Yeah...I'm fine too...can I ask you...how often do you study?", asked Principal Skinner.

"I study a lot with my own will. I felt like that if I study enough, I can just get out of the house when I reach at an age of an adult. I just want to move out of the house due to family issues, especially Bart.", responded Lisa.

"Bart? Yeah, he make angrier too, and sadly, a lot more angrier than when I was in the Vietnam battle. I feel like students don't generally like me because of my anger. I can control it, but Bart isn't controlling himself that well in school. We would have more fun in school activities if Bart wasn't ruining it all…", trailed off Skinner.

"Wow...we don't like Bart...so Principal Skinner...why did you ask that question?", asked Lisa.

"Um...I just...wanted to be friends with you…can I be friends with you when you're older?", asked Skinner.

Lisa was surprised and said, "Of course we'll be friends...do you want to exchange E-mail with me?".

"Sure. Let's exchange our email for...business purposes…", trailed off Skinner and they exchange E-mail via paper. When they're done exchanging emails, Skinner says, "Thanks Lisa. You're a lifesaver.".

"You're welcome.", said Lisa and the students looked confused on Skinner.

" _Skinner is trying to befriend Lisa…? Oh boy, I just hope that it wouldn't be a problem at all with Bart...I love Bart's pranks...but I also like Lisa...and Skinner is going to be her friend? This is just complicated…", thought Milhouse and he felt truly confused about the situation._

" _Hmm...I'm suspecting that Skinner would already be friends with Lisa. Now it's confirmed…", thought Alison._

"Here we are! Elwood City!", exclaimed Otto.

Lisa wonders if Otto is actually at the woods and asks, "Otto? Are we in Elwood City Woods yet?".

"Not yet Lisa. I'm going to have to find a parking for this one.", said Otto and he continues to drive.

Skinner wanted to ask more questions, but the students were looking at him suspiciously. Skinner was nervous and asks, "Hey kids! Do you guys wanna talk about dinosaurs?".

The kids cheered and Ralph responded, "I'm a train conductor! All aboard!".

"No Ralph, we're talking about dinosaurs.", corrected Lisa.

By the time they were gonna start the discussion, Otto had found a parking lot at Elwood City Woods. "Um...here we are! Elwood City Woods!", exclaimed Otto happily.

They all get off the bus, including Otto and he locked the door when he's the last one to get out. Then, Mr. Molyneux said, "Welcome to Elwood City...wait, is that your class arriving?".

"Yep. We're here for the excavation of dinosaurs sir.", responded Skinner.

Mr. Molyneux was confused for a moment and said, "Wait here, I have to get Ranger Ruth. She'll probably be confused as I am.".

"Principal Skinner, what does he mean when he says 'She'll probably be confused as I am.'?", asked Lisa.

"Um...maybe he meant that there's other school kids doing the same thing...and we're with them!", exclaimed Principal Skinner.

Ranger Ruth came to Principal Skinner immediately and said, "You must be from Springfield Elementary School.".

"Yes. We are from Springfield Elementary School.", responded Skinner.

Ranger Ruth looked at the bus and asks, "Why is the bus there?".

Principal Skinner explains, "Oh, Otto the bus driver will be taking a break. He'll go when he has to pick up other Springfield Elementary Students to take them home.".

"Okay...you guys should follow me now. The Lakewood Elementary Students are waiting for you guys...you're a half hour late though…", said Ranger Ruth and she walks with the group following them.

"Oh! We're so sorry about that. Otto was just trying to find the way to Elwood City. Please, forgive us for that.", apologized Skinner. Ranger Ruth accepts his apology and they went to see Mr. Ratburn's class.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was bored and Francine says, "When are those kids coming!?".

"Be patient Francine, I'm sure they MUST have a good reason to be running a half hour late…", trailed off Mr. Ratburn.

Buster sees Ranger Ruth and the Springfield Elementary School students and says, "Look! Here they come!".

Ranger Ruth and the Springfield Elementary School students had done a meet and greet to the Lakewood Elementary School students. They do the same and they get along just fine.

"Ah, you must be Principal Dinner that Mr. Haney is talking about! I'm Mr. Ratburn.", greeted Mr. Ratburn shaking Skinner's hand.

"It's Principal Skinner Mr. Ratburn, and don't you dare mispronounce that again.", warned Principal Skinner.

"Oh forgive me. I can't really remember everyone's name you know. It took me a half of semester to remember all of the student's names. I have a lot of lessons to teach them and I plan a MONTH ahead just to teach not only them, but me.", explained Mr. Ratburn.

"Wow...that's must be very impressive of you Mr. Ratburn."

Mr. Ratburn and Skinner were confused of who's saying what. Mr. Ratburn looked at Lisa and Lisa greeted, "Hi. I'm Lisa Simpson.".

"Oh, hello Lisa. How are you today?", asked Mr. Ratburn.

"I'm fine, thanks. So...when is the excavation started?", asked Lisa.

Ranger Ruth came by with a megaphone and said, "Students of Lakewood & Springfield! It's time to go do some excavation!".

The kids cheered and they all go to excavate, including Mr. Ratburn and Principal Skinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Spinster City Apartment, Marge and an unhappy Homer were at Patty & Selma's door and Marge knocks the door.

Selma opens the door and says, "Marge!...and Homer. How are you?".

"I'm fine Selma. You said that you want us to help you look for one of your exes?", questioned Marge.

Patty came and said, "Yes Marge. Selma called you because we were stuck at a dead end on where we already look for one of Selma's exes. Come inside Marge.".

Marge went in and Patty said, "How are you fatty? You look sick today!". Patty & Selma were laughing.

"Shut up you ugly sisters…", trailed off Homer unhappily and he went inside. Patty closes the door.

They're at the kitchen table having tea while Homer is drinking some soda instead due to them not having beers. "So...who's exes do you want to go out with? And why do you need my help Selma?", asked Marge.

Selma sighs and replied, "Marge...the exes in Springfield already had it's problems and I don't plan to re-date them.".

"Huh?", questioned Marge.

Patty & Selma decides to list the issues by talking about Selma's exes and Patty starts by saying, "Well...the problem with Selma's exes in Springfield is that those guys STILL has reasons that wouldn't worked out...Sideshow Bob is still in prison and I'm worried that Selma is going to die from him.".

" _Ohhhhh! That's one of Selma's exes that I was rooting for!", thought Homer disappointedly._

Selma sees Homer being disappointed and said, "Homer! This is the reason why I WON'T date Sideshow Bob!". Homer is feeling frustrated right now. Selma turns to Marge & Patty and says, "Anyway, Sideshow Bob is out, Disco Stu is also ruled out due to him being stuck in the 1970's for too long and I don't think he would be helpful solving my problems that are in a current generation.".

Marge thinks about and says, "Are you honestly sure that Disco Stu, couldn't work out with you?".

"I'm sure of that Marge. The current generation problems that I'm having won't work with Disco Stu.", replied Selma.

"Mom! I'm done painting!", yelled Ling Bouvier (Patty & Selma's adoptive daughter).

"Oh, excuse me for a moment, I have to take care of Ling a little bit.", said Selma and she went to go get Ling.

Patty decided to says, "Okay Marge, remember the time that fatty's daddy and Selma went on a date?".

"Hey! Don't call him that!", exclaimed Marge.

"Well...we honestly don't think he has another chance because of his current age and condition. Selma decided to rule that out due to him being interested in our mother.", answered Patty.

"Okay. Fair enough. Homer's dad still has a chance to our mother I see.", said Marge with agreement.

"Okay. Patty will cook you something!", said Selma as she comes out of Ling's room with Ling.

Patty sighs and said, "Okay, I'll be cooking for Ling.". Patty decided to take out the food and starts cooking.

Ling was sitting down and Homer decides to give a wave to Ling. Ling wave back. Selma asks, "Okay...did you already talk about Abraham Simpson?"

"Yep. I've told them and Marge agrees with the situation.", replied Patty.

"Okay. One final exes in Springfield is Fat Tony.", said Selma.

"Fit Fat Tony! Hello!", yelled Homer.

"Homer!", exclaimed Marge.

"Marge. Listen here.", said Selma looking at Marge.

Marge turns back to Selma and says, "Sorry about that. You were saying?".

Selma sighs and said, "Okay, Fat Tony isn't the guy that I wanted to go back to. He has relationship issues with another wife and...he's honestly not my kind of guy.".

"I agree with you!", exclaimed Marge.

"Glad you understood Marge. Now, there are my exes that are NOT in Springfield anymore. Marge, the reason I call you in is because I cannot find two more of my exes.", explained Selma.

"What!? You call me just to find two more people? Who is it then that you're looking for Selma?", asked Marge.

"Calm down Marge. My two exes were: Lionel Hutz and Troy McClure. Those two weren't in Springfield anymore.", said Selma.

Marge was stunned. "Lionel Hutz? Our family lawyer? I haven't seen him in Springfield for a long time! I assumed that he moved out of Springfield...I don't even know if he's alive or where he lives as of today!", exclaimed Marge with a stunned look.

Homer became concerned and said, "Troy McClure? I haven't seen that actor for a while...what happen to him? I remember him from the theater such as 'Stop the planet of the apes. I want to get off!'. I...missed him...I missed him as a good actor...I wanted him to have his greatest career ever…I don't even know if he's alive...or he's gone…". Homer literally felt sad because of him.

"Well, we tried to track them down by phone number, address, people who know them, and hell, even the Simpsons wiki! All we found out is that they confirmed dead! I don't believe in it until it's confirmed! Marge, you gotta help us find one of them...okay?", questioned Selma.

"Okay, but I wanted to know why. I just want to care enough to do some searching while looking for them.", said Marge.

"Okay then. Listen, Lionel Hutz...yes, he may be an incompetent lawyer, but the reason I like him is because of his humor and attitude. Reasons why I break up with him is because of him doing something that I don't approve, including selling illegal stuff towards people that harmed their health. I wanted to re-date him because I wanted to know if he has a better job and being a better man...and most importantly, if he's okay…", trailed off Selma.

"Hmm...I do wish that he's a better lawyer, but I'm not willing to pay him expensively just for being a good lawyer...okay, I can see your reason...you want to know if he was changed, right?", questioned Marge.

"Yes. I wanted to know if Lionel Hutz has changed after all these years...I don't expect Troy McClure to do the same. The reasons why I married him in the first place is because of how RICH he is while not being rude. He's an actor and that's the guy I kind of like. Reasons why I break up with him is, at the time, I wasn't ready to have a kid with him at all until our Aunt Gladys passed away and made me realize that I NEED to have a kid if I wanted to have our legacy as a Bouvier family...I'm ready to re-marry him this time…", trailed off Selma.

Marge thinks about what she said. Marge then says, "To be honest with you Selma, I think it's the right time to fix the relationship with Troy McClure. Your reasons are now legitimate right now. Back then, you didn't want a kid. But now, you've got Ling and this time, I'll start looking for Troy McClure! And um...I honestly couldn't say the same thing about Lionel Hutz...I'm not sure if your reasons would work on him...I'll look for him too if you want…".

Selma holds Marge's hand and said, "Marge...thank you. Please, look for one of them and see if they're okay...I would like to have Lionel Hutz as our lawyer someday...but honestly, I'm more ready to have Troy McClure back.".

Patty was done cooking food for Ling. The food is terribly burnt and Ling...is not too happy about how they cook it. She has to eat it anyway.

"Yuck...you cook burnt food! That's disgusting!", exclaimed Homer.

"Shut up! I cooked fried rice and vegetable because that's what she eats now!", rebelled Patty.

Ling tugs Homer's shirt and whispered, "I agree!". Homer nodded once.

"Alright Homer! Time to look for Selma's exes!", exclaimed Marge and she grabbed Homer's hand and runs to the exit.

* * *

 **Will Marge find one of Selma's ex-husbands? Where will D.W. go? Find out next in this fanfic!**

 **Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery Murder

**Chapter 3: The Mystery Murder…**

* * *

After they're done excavating dinosaurs for a day, Sue Ellen notice that Lisa is eating salad and decides to sit next to her.

"Hey Lisa...how's the excavation so far?", asked Sue Ellen.

"Great! I think the dinosaur that we found was a triceratops! Vagaceratops, to be specific!", answered Lisa.

"Wow! That's very smart of you to know what specific Triceratops it is! Honestly, the digging itself is just too much. It's a lot deeper than it would've been.", said Sue Ellen.

"Yeah...digging through it is just not so fun...I don't even know why it was so deep in the first place...anyway, what are you eating Sue Ellen?", asked Lisa.

"I'm just eating my ratatouille that I got it cooked from home. How about you Lisa?", asked Sue Ellen.

"I'm just eating my vegetarian salad. I don't like eating meat too much.", responded Lisa.

Lisa & Sue Ellen are having a conversation on the lifestyle that they had before & after becoming a vegetarian.

Milhouse was sitting next to Buster & Arthur eating their dinner.

"Hey Milhouse, what are you eating?", asked Buster.

"I'm eating a packed lunch that my mom bought from the store. What are you having Buster?", asked Milhouse.

"I'm eating a cooked spaghetti that my mom made me inside my metal lunchbox.", replied Buster.

Milhouse was slightly sad because he wanted to have a better dinner. Milhouse turns to Arthur and asks, "What are you having tonight Arthur?".

"I'm having Steaks and mushrooms with carrots and cucumbers sliced up cooked. My dad made this and I have a plastic container to hold the heat in. It's that good.", replied Arthur.

Milhouse decided to have a conversation about the lunch that they're having. The Brain was hanging out with the nerds. Everyone talked to each other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Meanwhile at night, Bart was inside the car that Gil made as a home. Bart had a plan and says, "Okay guys, I have a plan...if we dig the deepest hole on the ground and cover it with a blanket, and put on the leaves, they will fall and we will laugh at them. Do you guys got it?".

Nelson was thinking about it for a moment, and then said, "As long as we don't hurt Lisa, we'll be fine…", trailed off Nelson.

"Would you just shut up about Lisa for ONCE!?", exclaimed Kerney and he shake Nelson just to get his mind off of Lisa.

"Enough about that, I think I got another prank planned. You go do your own Bart, I'll prank another way…", suggested Dolph and he gets out of the car.

Jimbo was silent for a moment and said, "That's a great idea! Bart, you go ahead and do your pranks, I'll do mine…". Jimbo then gets out of the vehicle.

Kerney then stop shaking Nelson and say to Bart, "What they say Bart?".

Bart sigh and said, "Well, they say that they're gonna do their own prank instead of helping me do the prank…".

"That cool! I gotta do the prank!", exclaimed Kearney and he gets out of the car.

"Yes! I need to do my own and not hurt Lisa!", exclaimed Nelson and he got out of the car.

Bart was disappointed and thought, _"Aw man, I have to do pranks alone...it takes me an hour to just dig a hole...and to cover everything up is another half hour...glad it's late at night…"._ Bart gets out of Gil's car. Gil was sleeping inside the car and Bart didn't have to worry about paying Gil...yet.

Bart decided to sneak through the woods...within a path. When Bart gets to the campsite that allegedly has Lakewood & Springfield students sleeping in a cabin, Bart decided to get a shovel by crawling.

What Bart doesn't know is that Buster & Ladonna were NOT asleep while the rest of the students are. He also doesn't know is that the cabin that the Lakewood & Springfield students were sleeping together, but it's been segregated by gender.

Bart was crawling for a long time… _"Oh man, these grounds aren't as easy to crawl on I thought it would be…This is gonna take even longer to get the pranks done…", thought Bart._ He continues to crawl to get a shovel.

* * *

Finally, Bart was able to get a shovel by standing up, getting the shovel out of the 'barrel' (which makes some, but quiet noises by the way), and sneakily walk away this time.

Bart sneakily walked further until he found a right spot. Bart thought, _"Okay...trouble in the forest? There should be many trees. How many meters that's away from the path? it should be counted to three. Is there a way to get away scot free? Nature can provides that no one should see, and you'll be feeling a lot of glee! Perfect! This is where I should dig a hole for a prank!"._

Bart was digging a hole for the prank. He didn't dig quietly considering that he had been stealthy. Then, he heard someone coming...Bart took out his flashlight and try to point at a person.

"Can I ask, what are you doing over there!?", asked Ladonna.

"Um...I'm digging for dinosaurs…? I'm Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you?", asked Bart Simpson.

"I'm...Ladonna Compson...can I help you dig for dinosaurs now? I can't go to sleep…", reasoned Ladonna.

"Um...uh..sure. Why not?", responded Bart. Ladonna was glad that she was able to help.

"I'll go get the shovel Bart!", exclaimed Ladonna.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up.", responded Bart. Ladonna apologized and she went back to the cabin to get her shovel, this time in a quiet manner.

" _Oh man...that girl is already awake...I'm worried that she's gonna find out about the prank...and ruin it...let's hope that I can dig alone easier for the second time…", thought Bart._

Ladonna was trying to look for a shovel, but then realizes that Bart must've taken a shovel from the girl's cabin. Ladonna decided to steal the shovel from the boy's cabin. Ladonna decided that in order to steal a shovel successfully, she had to take out all the other tools out of the way before she can get the shovel.

She got the shovel, but had to put the other tools back. After that, Ladonna had the shovel and she was going to the place where Bart digs a hole.

Bart however is already digging a hole and Ladonna had brought the shovel with her. "Okay Bart, where should I start digging?", asked Ladonna.

Bart think for a moment and said, "Dig to the other side.", pointing a little bit farther down, but close enough to his hole.

"Um...okay…", trailed off Ladonna and she digs with him.

Bart and Ladonna kept digging until Ladonna says, "Look! We dug up and I found some bones!".

Bart was legitimately confused and questioned, "Really? We found...dinosaur bones?".

"Yeah...we really did find some dinosaur bones…let's keeps digging onto other places until it's the same depth as the bones.", suggested Ladonna and Ladonna kept digging for other holes that has bones.

Bart decided to take a look at the hole where Ladonna digged. _"Icaramba! Let's hope I just got pranked instead and not accidentally excavating dinosaur bones instead.", thought Bart._ Bart decided to keep digging his hole hoping that it isn't dinosaur bones. Bart did managed to dig that hits the skull.

Bart didn't notice that he hit a skull because Buster came to the forest where Bart & Ladonna to see what's going on. Buster sees Ladonna and said, "Ladonna? What are you doing tonight?".

"Um...we're just digging for dinosaur bones…", trailed off Ladonna.

Buster turns to Bart and asks, "Who are you and why are you digging late at night?".

"I'm Bart Simpson and I've been digging for dinosaurs bones...can I ask, who the hell are you?", asked Bart.

"I'm Buster Baxter...let me see if you find any bones…", trailed off Buster and he was inspecting the holes. Seconds later, he said, "Hey...you did find some dinosaur bones, I'll get the shovel to help you guys!", and Buster goes to gets some shovel from the other cabin.

Minutes later, Buster was back with the shovel while still in his pajamas. "Okay, let's start excavating!", exclaimed Buster.

"Shhh!", said Bart and Ladonna simultaneously.

"Sorry.", said Buster and they all kept digging for dinosaur bones.

"Hey guys, I think I found a dinosaur skull earlier…", trailed off Bart and they came to see the hole where Bart has dugged.

"Hmm...too insignificant to tell...let's focus on excavating everything until it's done…", trailed off Buster. They all kept excavating later that night.

* * *

On the early morning, they're done excavating and feeling tired. Generally sleepiness. Ladonna asks, "Um...Bart? Buster? I wanted to know what kind of creature has two arms and two legs…? Is that an alien that you've been talking about Buster?".

"OH NO! That's not an alien skeleton! That's a HUMAN skeleton! The rock that we found wasn't a fossil, it was a rusted KNIFE! Stop! Nobody move! I'll have to get my detective gadgets! Fast!", exclaimed Buster sounding upset and he goes to this cabin as fast as he can while trying to calm himself down.

"Icaramba…", trailed off Bart with a shocked look. "Look, Ladonna, I have to tell you something…", said Bart.

* * *

Arthur had woken up early on the bed and sees Buster taking his stuff out of his duffel bag. "Ugh...Buster, what are you doing this time?", asked Arthur.

Buster was already wearing his detective clothes on and had his magnifying glass. "I've found something that's so upsetting that I have to get my detective clothes on...sorry Arthur, gotta go.", said Buster and he took his "crime scene" tape out.

"Wait up Buster! I'll be right behind you!", exclaimed Arthur and he gets his glasses on and his shoes on.

* * *

"So you been telling me that you were originally going to do a prank? Bart, how could you?!", scolded Ladonna.

"Look the reason why I did this is because-"

Buster was wrapping the "Crime Scene" tape around the trees. Arthur asks, "What's going on!?".

"Okay Arthur, what happened was that Bart had originally wanted to pull a prank, lied to us about dinosaur bones, and instead we found human bones. I...uh...don't know why Buster was upset, but that's what happened.", explained Ladonna.

Arthur then takes a look at Bart and said, "Is that true?".

Bart admitted, "Yes it was me that lied."

Buster was done wrapping the "crime scene" tape around the trees and demanded, "Tell us a good reason then!".

"The reason why I wanted to do a prank is because my friend, Milhouse lied to me about what happen when the students who got into Principal Skinner office. He thinks the student are in trouble. That raised my suspicion because my sister, Lisa is involved and she's a good student. And by that, I mean she got A's only on her report card. Milhouse thinks that everyone's in trouble, but nope, he lied and instead got a field trip. I was wondering about Skinner's shady motives on the overall, so I decided to prank them just for lying and hiding.", explained Bart.

"Principal Skinner has a relationship with our principal, Mr. Haney. So that's why there's mixed grades as in 2nd and 4th graders...honestly, I wish Mr. Skinner would bring more interesting students instead...there's lot of 'smart' people, but it isn't as fun compare to Brain or should I say, Alan Powers. He's smart, but also fun.", said Arthur.

Arthur then turns to Ladonna and asked, "And what do you mean that Buster is upset?".

"Well, we found human skeleton on the ground that we've digged, and Buster seems to look upset.", explained Ladonna.

"I was upset because the human skeleton could be a person that died years ago and they have been decomposing in a ground for a long time. This person cannot come back to life and live like a person would. We don't know who it is, we don't know where's the person's family, and most importantly, who murdered him or her? There's a rusty knife that we've found and I'm investigating this matter.", explained Buster.

Ladonna & Arthur were shocked to know that Buster had that kind of knowledge, but found it to be sad. Bart isn't surprised, but felt guilty for finding an unidentified dead.

Then, the bullies came back to Bart and Nelson asked, "Okay, we've already done our pranks, is your pranks ready?".

Bart turns to Nelson with a guilt on Bart's face. He said, "Originally, it was going to be a prank. I was gonna dig a deep hole with the help of these two people and what we find was a dead body, so no.".

Nelson took a close look at the body. So was the bullies. Nelson wondered if the dead body was his dad. "Is...this...my dad?", said Nelson sadly.

Buster looks at Nelson and said, "We honestly don't know if it's your dad...it could be anyone's dad for that matter…". Nelson was sobbing.

Jimbo felt a similar reaction and stated, "Hmm...I don't think you would've pulled this kind of prank...I remember Nelson said that you did pull one bone, but not many...this is a real tragedy...a person dying without the family is like...really lonely without support to that person who's alive before they're gone…". Jimbo decided to pat on Nelson's back for comfort.

"This is just messed up…", trailed off Kearney, also having a similar reaction towards sadness.

Dolph felt the most sadness. "Wow...we found an unidentified decedent...this is one of the 40,000 people in the U.S. that went missing or unidentified...this is really horrifying considering that murderers or other circumstances could get away with this while families either don't care or not maintaining such contact...I think it's time to put this unidentified decedent in the funeral….", said Dolph.

"What!? We can't put an unknown person into the funeral until we find out who is this person!", exclaimed Arthur sadly.

"Yeah! How are the families going to believe that person died without evidence of a crime happening!?", exclaimed Ladonna sadly.

"Actually Arthur, Ladonna, they CAN do that. It's a way to preserve their bodies until they can be exhumed and try again.", said Buster. Buster felt that his interest of searching clues is high, but tries not to be sad on this part of the job as a detective.

Principal Skinner came out to the forest where he sees a few kids. "Hey! What are you doing out there punks!?", exclaimed Skinner angrily.

"Uh-oh.", said Bart.

Principal Skinner sees Bart and he's not too happy seeing Bart. "Bart! What do you think YOU'RE doing here!?", exclaimed Skinner angrily. Then he sees Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph, Arthur, Ladonna, and Buster in his detective clothes.

"What are you all doing here?", asked Skinner.

Buster turns around and tries to explain everything about what happen. When Buster's done, Principal Skinner reacts differently and said, "Oh no! We can't HAVE THAT on the field trip. If people found out on this field trip, everything will be ruined!". Buster then goes back to examine the crime scene.

Skinner turns to the kids and said, "People! Don't call the police! I repeat, DO NOT call the police! The field trip for the Springfield Students is UNAUTHORIZED. I couldn't get the approval from the superintendent and our town is unenforced when it comes to laws, but Elwood City would follow the laws. I can't have that on this field trip and I certainly don't want to get in trouble within it.".

Skinner then turns to the bullies and threatened, "Bart, Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph. You guys are trying to ruin our field trip that these students are having! Not only you all are going to be expelled from school, I'm gonna sue all of you for trespassing the school rules and I'll try to take everything from you guys, including your homes!".

Bart and the bullies were shocked. "Icaramba!", exclaimed Bart unhappily.

Nelson was even sadder and whined, "What!? You mean if I got expelled, you will make me lose the home that I lived in?! We're poor! My mom has dirty work! Please don't do that Skinner!".

"Oh come on! You're kidding right!? If I got expelled from school, I won't be able to show Kearney Jr. as a good role model!", exclaimed Kearney.

"Hey, calm down! You don't need to be rude this way! How about if we just take down our prank and leave and go back to Springfield Elementary? Okay?", questioned Jimbo.

"Yeah, we don't need to face a lawsuit like this. We will just take it down and leave. Is that too much to ask?", questioned Dolph.

"The only way I would cancel your expulsion from school and lawsuit is that you ALL have to solve of who's that person over there find the person's family, and find that murderer to bring it into justice, now get to it! That means that this is going to count towards your grade. If you guys managed to do all of this for ONE WEEK, then I'll let you guys have an A, but you won't be needing to come to school for the rest of the year, got it!?", questioned Skinner while still feeling angry.

Bart and the bullies were happy about it, but at the same time, they're nervous about being expelled from school and facing lawsuit in one week. "Bart. Stay here and solve the mystery with that guy over there. We'll take down the pranks.", said Nelson and the bullies had to take down the prank that they put up with last night.

Ladonna and Arthur was shocked about how Principal Skinner treated Bart and the bullies. They're even more shocked that Principal Skinner is insensitive about what they've truly found something that's already horrific to them.

* * *

 **Is the unidentified decedent really Nelson's missing dad? Or is it someone else? Will Bart and the bullies be able to clear up the crime for a week? How will Arthur and his friends deal with this? Find out next time in this fanfic!**

* * *

 **Please write a review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Investigation of the UID

**Chapter 4: Investigation of the UID Begins!**

* * *

At 7 a.m., Mr. Ratburn, Lisa, Fern, Buster, the bullies, Arthur, Ladonna, Bart, the Brain and Principal Skinner all agreed with the plan. Fern, Lisa, and the Brain have to investigate the unidentified decedent while Buster, Bart, and the Bullies investigate the murderer.

Mr. Ratburn agrees NOT to talk about that issue until after the field trip is over. Mr. Ratburn will attempt to comfort Ladonna and Arthur about the whole mess.

Principal Skinner will keep the field trip planned as usual. He'll try his best to hide everything from Ranger Ruth from finding out about the situation.

When Skinner is gone, Lisa turns to Bart and said, "Bart, why don't you just go do your prank elsewhere? You'll be the one that interferes our investigation and our family will be sued by Principal Skinner thanks to you! Now, get out of Elwood City Woods, now!".

"But Lisa-"

"I said, GET OUT!", angrily exclaimed Lisa. Bart was sad and he had to get out of Elwood City Woods.

"Um...Lisa...is it alright if I can get out of the woods too?", asked Nelson.

"Nelson...I can trust you with this investigation. You did solve the mystery of us accidentally killing another student which then we found out that the student isn't dead. Nelson, keep doing what you're doing and find that murderer.", responded Lisa. Nelson felt proud to be a helpful detective.

"Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph, you all have a choice of either leaving the woods or helping us with the investigation. Which one do you choose?", asked Lisa.

"I can't afford to be out of school. I have to do this for Kearney Jr. so, I'll choose to stay.", answered Kearney.

"Me neither. I just want to find out about the story…", responded Jimbo.

"Hmm...I'll go with 'staying here'. To be honest, I have nothing better to do.", answered Dolph.

Lisa gets out the piece of paper and gives it to the bullies with pencils. "Okay, since you all say that you wanted to stay, you need the pencil and the paper to write down potential clues and suspicions. Okay?", questioned Lisa. They all say that they're okay with this.

Lisa turns to Brain, Buster, and Fern and asks, "Did you find anything significant?".

Fern answers, "Well, this victim had been stabbed, but also, this person has been 'kicked down' to the ground.". Fern takes the skull and pointed at the back looking like it had a medium size hole and says, "You see, the back of the skull has been cracked and it has made some impact on the victim.".

Brain respond, "According to the stages of death, it has been fully skeletonized. The bones seems to look hard, but it can break easily like a slightly tough, wooden stick. My hypothesis is that, it seems that the victim had died about 15 - 25 years ago.".

Buster answers, "Yeah the skull had been broken a little bit easier. Presumably, this skeleton seems to look like a full size adult. We'll have to do more research.".

Lisa agrees with most of the answers. She took down the notes and asks the bullies, "Did you guys take down the notes?".

Kearney responds, "Yeah...this victim IS an adult size.".

Jimbo answered, "Interestingly, the victim has a cracked head. Yeah, I took down some notes.".

Dolph responds, "Mm-hmm. The victim seemed to die from a decade to two decades ago.".

All of them had continue to investigate the victim's profile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marge and Homer had gathered all the information on their notes about Troy McClure and Lionel Hutz to Patty & Selma at the Spinster City Apartments.

"Okay, according to the blue-haired lawyer, he said that Lionel Hutz has been gone for 20 years. He has no cell phone so there's no way to contact him. He did try emailing him one time, but never got it back 12 years ago. He assumes that the email belong to Lionel Hutz may have change the permanent email address. And finally, he said that Lionel Hutz might've looked for a different job in a different city. He doesn't know where. I'll assume that Mr. Hutz doesn't like his job as a lawyer because the last time I've seen him, he was working as real estate with me back then…", answered Marge.

"Hmm...interesting Marge...this is the same information that the other lawyer had given to us, except the part about real estate which...I didn't know Lionel wanted a different job…", trailed off Selma.

Patty said, "...Marge, your information may be helpful after all...I didn't know you had that.".

Marge was surprised and said, "Really..? I had more information about Mr. Hutz if you want...".

"Save it Marge. We need to hear if Homer had any information about Troy McClure which we assume he had no idea…", said Selma. Patty and Selma were laughing.

"Hey! For your information, I have the notes on the computer!", exclaimed Homer angrily and he took out the computer and turn it on. "Okay, here's what it says: According to the wiki, Troy McClure's wife has gone crazy and Troy McClure ran away and went missing in May 28, 1998. He has two children that were abandoned. It's strange because Troy McClure is usually a family man.", says Homer showing the computer to Patty & Selma.

Patty replied, "Homer, wikis are just information that can be changed at anytime. I'm not sure if this should be a useful information.".

Selma said to Patty, "Patty! Any information about it will lead me to where Troy McClure is! Look, we can't just discount any rumors that had SOME validity. I did remember the rumor where Troy McClure had a fetish of a fish. During our marriage, we have a room that has an aquarium so that means I could rule out the countries that are landlocked. To simply put it: Troy isn't in Laos at all. There are other rumors that just makes no sense and no validity like: Troy voice the superhero character in a video game. That's not possible for him to do THAT unless it confirms him.".

"Sorry. I didn't know rumors could confirm to be true…", trailed off Patty.

"That's alright Patty. Homer, you should try looking around town instead of the internet. Rumors CAN be unreliable sometimes. Don't be lazy doing that fatso.", replied Selma. Homer growled in anger. "Marge, you seem to be doing your research. Could you tell us more about Lionel Hutz?", asked Selma.

"Yes. I have more info about Mr. Hutz. According to Judge Snyder, he says that Lionel Hutz had ran over his son and stills holds a grudge against him. He's more willing to give a harsher sentence to Lionel Hutz than ever. He has no idea where he is now. Judge Constance on the other hand HATES him because she says that, 'Mr. Hutz is greedy, incompetent, and doesn't even care about the law overall.'. In fact, she was glad that Mr. Hutz had quit the job.", explained Marge.

"Hmm...that does sound like that Judges don't like Lionel Hutz, one way or another, this means that it's going to be even harder to look for him…", trailed off Selma.

"Selma? Why do you want us to find two of your ex-boyfriends?! You're not gonna be crazy enough to have two boyfriends, are you!?", said Homer and he laugh about it.

"Enough! Marge, Homer, the reason why I made you guys look for my two ex-boyfriends out of Springfield is because I want to save you guys some time in case if I ever get indecisive of who I wanted to date with! Okay!", exclaimed Selma.

"Okay Selma. Calm down. Don't worry about it. I'll look for more information about Lionel Hutz and I'll start looking for information about Troy McClure if Homer is shown to be inefficient.", said Marge.

"Marge...thank you. You've been a wonderful sister to us. Homer...go have fun with yourself…", trailed off Selma.

Patty says, "You both are free to go now.". Marge left happily while Homer thought about withholding the information that he's gonna find out about Troy McClure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fern explains to the group, "This victim died about 15-25 years ago, is about young-middle age, and we can confirmed that the skeleton is a man due to a pelvis difference between a male and a female...unfortunately, we still can't find his weight, identity…nor his origins, can we all agree that what we found is true?".

Lisa said, "Yes. We can confirmed that it was a young to middle age man who died about 15-25 years ago.".

Brain responded, "That's precisely what we're looking for as part of the identification.".

They all agreed that these were becoming facts about the identification of the UID.

"So what's next?", asked Buster.

"Okay...we agreed with Principal Skinner that we must split into groups after he told us to. We found part of his identity and we should be able to look for the UID easier. However, we don't even know what the murderer looked like so Buster, Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph, you gotta try to understand the evidence that Buster found. It was a rusted knife. Let's get to it then!", exclaimed Lisa and they all started investigating.

Buster wears a glove and takes out a ziploc bag and put the knife inside the bag. "Hmm...I wonder if that's a kitchen knife that we found…", trailed off Buster.

"I thought that was a survival knife!", exclaimed Nelson.

"I thought it was a scalpel knife!", responded Dolph.

"Nuh-uh! It was a chef's knife!", answered Kearney.

"You're all wrong! It was a bread knife!", said Jimbo.

The bullies were arguing and Lisa got really annoyed and yelled, "Why don't you just go to a person whose expertise is knife!".

The bullies shut up and Buster says, "Yeah...let's just go to a knife expertise...who would that be…?".

The bullies were confused and Nelson asks, "You...don't know anyone in Elwood City who is a knife expertise?".

"Nope...sorry guys...the only other way to find a murderer would be...DNA...but I don't have that kind of stuff...wait a minute! I got it! We should probably go to the Elwood City Library to find out which knife is it that we found in this crime scene!", exclaimed Buster.

"Great idea! Let's go!", said Nelson and the bullies were about to go but Buster stops for a moment.

"Hold on a moment! I can't go with this evidence so we have to leave the evidence here! We have to draw the knife! If we bring the evidence, it'll be confiscated by the park rangers and we won't find out who's the murder. Let's draw a knife and we can go!", said Buster and he had to put the rusted knife down.

The bullies weren't too happy about it, but they had to draw the knife as accurate as they can. They tried their best and they all draw very differently of the knife. Buster said, "Okay...we'll give it a try to see if we can find what kind of knife in the library…".

Buster and the bullies were about to leave when they were suddenly stopped by Mr. Ratburn. "Buster! You guys! Come back here!", exclaimed Mr. Ratburn.

Buster and the bullies stop walking away and Buster decided to explain to Mr. Ratburn about the situation. Mr. Ratburn is convinced that the kids did a good job of finding partial identification of the UID so he agrees to let Buster and his bullies go to the library while Lisa, Fern, and the Brain were identifying some more on the UID.

* * *

Meanwhile, D.W. was home from preschool and she has to walk Pal out, this time, her mom is coming with her.

"Okay D.W., remember we had a discussion yesterday about walking Pal?", questioned Jane.

"I know. I know. You said that you called the police yesterday because I was walking Arthur's Crazy Dog too long. You guys weren't happy about it and you told me that you'll be accompanying me when walking Pal from now on…", trailed off D.W.

"That's right D.W. I don't want you to get lost in the city like yesterday. We were worried about you and we called the police just to find you. Even though I work as a tax accountant full time at home, I think it's nice that I would be walking with you walking Pal. Okay, let's walk where Arthur usually walks Pal.", said Jane. D.W. and her mom went on the walk with Pal.

While D.W. and her mom were walking Pal next to the Ice Cream Shop (Not the Sugar Bowl), D.W. demanded, "Hey mom, can we please have Ice Cream right now? We walked Pal from a long way home. Please? Please!? PLEASE!?".

Jane sighed as D.W. demands are excessive. She said, "Okay D.W., I only have enough for ONE flavor…". D.W. is please and Pal isn't too excited because the Ice Cream Shop doesn't allow pets inside.

D.W. tried to find a way to tie Pal but there was no pole or tree to tied up with. She saw a boy come out and asks, "Excuse me, can you keep my brother's crazy dog for me while I go have ice cream?".

"D.W.!", exclaimed Jane with a shocked look. Jane looks at D.W. with distrust, looks at Bart and Jane said, "We're sorry about that young man.".

"No worries.", forgave Bart.

"Alright.", said Jane and she looked back at D.W. Jane asks, "D.W.! What were you thinking!? You were talking to a teenager and you could've been into trouble with a teenager!".

"Mom. There was no way I can tie Pal anywhere. I don't see trees or poles that are close to the Ice Cream shop. I can't leave Arthur's Crazy Dog out without tying something. He'll run away! What are you supposed to do about Arthur's Crazy Dog?", questioned D.W.

Jane was thinking about it for a moment and said, "Okay, we got two choices: either we just go home to eat ice cream...or we can bring Pal in, but we must hide it. What's your answer?".

"Hmm...I'm still hungry for ice cream now mom…", trailed off D.W.

Jane sighed and said, "Alright D.W., let's try to bring Pal in at least…". Arthur's Mom decided to try carrying Pal inside the Ice Cream shop without Pal being seen inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Powers saw D.W. and Jane carrying Pal inside. "Um...ma'am, you're not supposed to carry dogs inside…", said Ms. Powers.

"I know. Unfortunately, there was no pole or tree to tie up with...it's bothering me that we couldn't find somewhere to tie for our dog. I can't just leave our dog out there, Pal will run away…", explained Jane.

"I've heard customers complain about that and we're trying to accommodate dogs in this Ice Cream shop...however, I'm more concern of a dog licking on the floor...it's an issue I'm trying to deal with…", said Ms. Powers. Ms. Powers and Mrs. Read were having a conversation for some time about allowing dogs in an Ice Cream shop.

* * *

 **Read & Please Review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: DW's Responsibility

**Chapter 5: D.W.'s Responsibility**

* * *

The next morning, the kids who tried to identify the unidentified dead and the murderer requested that they should look for outside sources to Mr. Ratburn and Principal Skinner.

Mr. Ratburn and Principal Skinner were thinking about it. Mr. Ratburn replied, "Okay. I'll consider this: If you guys CAN identify a man by the time we're leaving from the dinosaur fossil field trip, it'll count as a grade for this field trip.".

"No way! It takes a while to find who that guy is. He's skeletonized, it can't be done by the time the field trip is over! I've watch some crime show that it would take awhile to identify the person.", responded Buster.

Brain agrees and replied back, "He's right. Identifying a skeletonized body is a lot harder to make an identification. It would take weeks, months, years, even decades. The facial features have been decomposed fully and it's not easy to identify. I would recommend the police to do the work but, since the Springfield Elementary principal doesn't want that, I'm afraid it's going to take quite longer than expected.".

"Yes Alan. I'm afraid that calling the police will get me a lot of trouble for sending kids to a field trip without parent permission form. Besides, Otto did make it to school yesterday morning and a lot of parents were not happy having kids stay overnight to be picked up.", responded Skinner

"We can't let them get involved with the dead body either. They'll think that WE were the ones that killed him! And it's all because of Bart's fault...by the way, where is Bart?", asked Principal Skinner.

"Bart was dismissed Principal Skinner. I dismissed him because I'm fearing that he would get in the way of our work as a group. It's too much if we let Bart in as a detective…", explained Lisa.

"How much trouble could Bart be?", asked Mr. Ratburn.

Principal Skinner chuckles and said, "Well...let's just say his school records are huge and very unpleasant…".

"Oh dear...Bart is a troublemaker…", said Mr. Ratburn and he sighs. Mr. Ratburn turns to the students and said, "Well...I supposed that Bart is out of the way so...how about this: you guys can still have a grade for a field trip if you guys could solve the UID before the semester ends, is that clear?", questioned Mr. Ratburn. Skinner looks worried about the situation.

The students were gathering a whispering discussion if the rules were fair. They turn back to Mr. Ratburn and Principal Skinner and Lisa answers, "Yes. We will try to find them before the semester ends.". Lisa turns to Principal Skinner and says, "How about you Principal Skinner? Will you not sue our family and friends until the semester ends and we couldn't solve it in time? You can then turn it over to the police if we can't identify this man.".

Principal Skinner thought about it for a moment and responded, "Yes. You guys can be exempt from the field trip assignment and it'll count this a grade if you guys can identify this man until the semester is over.".

The students involving the investigation cheered and it meant that they can get out of the Elwood City woods to get more information and sources.

* * *

Meanwhile, D.W. and Mrs. Read were walking Pal once again. D.W. wanted to talk to mom about the ice cream shop issues of allowing pets inside from yesterday.

"So, Mrs. Powers said that she shouldn't allow dogs inside because they sell chocolate flavored ice cream?", asked D.W.

"Yes D.W. Chocolate is very poisonous to dogs and it could either make the dog sick or die. Mrs. Powers refusal of giving chocolate flavored one is because of business reasons. According to her, chocolate mixing with any dessert is the 2nd most popular flavor according to sales. If she had to let go of chocolate flavor just to allow dogs, she would still lose a lot of money from customers and not everyone is comfortable of having dogs around…", explained Jane.

"That's how I feel about Arthur's Crazy Dog…", trailed of D.W. honestly.

"And why did you feel that way?", asked Jane.

D.W. sigh with slight sadness and explains, "Well...since Arthur had Pal, I always wanted a cat and you guys said 'no'. To me, I'm not too happy because the reason why I wanted a cat is to make myself feel more responsible towards pets. I...I wasn't ready for Pal at all. Pal is really crazy and it makes me feel...scared. I'm scared that Pal won't listen to what I say and when I do, Pal seems to make me feel uncomfortable.".

Jane was surprised on how D.W. actually felt about Pal. She realized that D.W. is truly uncomfortable about Pal. "Are you saying that Pal is...unpredictable to you?", asked Jane.

"What is 'unpredictable' mommy?", asked D.W.

"Unpredictable is a way that you would never know what's coming towards you. For example, when we're about to walk in the store, I never know if they stock new things in the toy section or not so it was 'unpredictable'.", defined Jane.

D.W. thought about it for a few moment and responded, "Yes! Pal is really unpredictable when it comes to befriending him. I'm not always sure if he's happy or sad or mad because he goes around running inside the house most of the time.".

"And the reason why you wanted a cat is because of its predictability and you would always expect the cat to act the same way. I'll assume that you would have less responsibility to take care of a cat than to take care of a dog so you tried to persuade us before and we gave you a 'no' answer. Is that why you keep asking us for a cat?", reasoned Jane.

D.W. was feeling happy. _"Yeah! That's how I feel about Pal and the reason why I wanted a cat! It looks like I could get a cat due to having a conversation together!", thought D.W. happily._

D.W. responded, "Yeah! That's is so true! Does that mean I will get a cat someday mommy?".

Jane chuckles and said, "We'll have to have a discussion with your dad, okay?".

"Okay!", exclaimed D.W. and they keep walking Pal until they've reached the ice cream store.

D.W. sees Bart standing next to the ice cream store and asks, "I saw you yesterday offering me to hold my brother's dog. Can I ask for your name?".

"I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?", greeted Bart.

"I'm D.W. Read. This Ice Cream place has no way to allow dogs in for 'business reasons'. Would you care to hold the dog for me while I go eat my Ice Cream?", asked D.W.

"D.W.!", exclaimed Jane.

"Um...I'll be fine with the idea...on one condition…", trailed of Bart.

"And what's that?", asked D.W. with a suspicious look on Bart.

"Can I...can I ask if I can stay at your house? I got kicked out of a group and I only have enough money for a motel last night...I'm out of cash and in exchange, I'll teach you on how to care for your brother's dog for free!...Please?", asked Bart.

D.W. and her mom were talking about it for a moment and this time, D.W. managed to convince her mom about what happened yesterday and this time, her mom doesn't want to get into trouble with Mrs. Powers again. Jane responded, "Okay D.W., I'll let Bart hold on to Pal while we go eat ice cream.". She sigh afterwards and they went into the ice cream store.

* * *

For the time being, all of the students who were involved in the investigation were at Brain's house, explaining to his dad about a weird situation involving a dead body and they want to examine further to determine his identity.

His father agreed as long as Brain's friends don't make any kind of mess in the house.

After Brain gets into his room, he requested to Lisa, "Hey Lisa? Are you...good at art?".

"Um...maybe? Why?", questioned Lisa.

"I want you to sketch how the man looked alive before he died. That way, people will somehow recognized him and remembered who he is and to an extent: why did he died in the forest?", explained Brain.

"Well...I could do a drawing sketch of the unidentified dead...but I think I need to use your computer in order to do a 3D sketch of the person. That way, it'll make the recognition a lot faster to people and they could remember better if the face is in 3-dimensions.", requested Lisa.

"No way. I needed the computer in order to find out more information about the unidentified dead. Besides, the library wouldn't allow to bring in a knife yesterday according to Buster.", explained Brain.

"Yeah. I was worried that they could kick us out if we brought the knife in so we wanted to use the computer in order to find out what kind of knife that we have in the crime scene.", said Buster.

Lisa responded, "I'm afraid that I'm going to use the computer for 3D Animation in order to understand the depth of the man's skin. It would make recognition a lot easier. Besides, the murderer might run away from justice before we can even catch up to the murderer.".

Fern decided to step in and says, "She's right. If we try to find the murderer before we found the identity, the murderer might disappear and we may never find that person again. We can't just find the murderer yet until we have positive proof of who was that victim and we could be looking at a case where it could take years or decade to find out who that victim is.".

Buster and the guys were discussing about it for a moment and Buster finally replies, "Okay...we agreed that we could find the murderer easy if we have to find out who's the victim first.".

"Thank goodness. Lisa, do your thing and I'll sketch the weapon to find out what kind of knife it is.", said Brain. Lisa then starts Brain's computer in his room. Then he turns to Buster and asks, "Buster, try to find out the circumstances that lead him to his death whether if the knife is even involved...at all.". Buster agrees to redo the investigation of the circumstances.

The Brain then turns to Fern and asks, "Fern, could you try to find possible solutions on solving the murder case considering the circumstances?". Fern agrees to help out finding the solutions to the question of the murder.

Brain then look at the 4 bullies from Springfield Elementary and asks, "2 of you could work with Buster and 2 of you could work with Fern. Who would you rather work with?".

Nelson immediately join Buster citing, "I have seen the case before like this when there was a bone tied up as a prank...I'll help him out.".

Dolph decided to join Nelson saying, "I'll join Nelson to find out how the murder happened.".

Brain then sees Jimbo and Kearney standing and says, "You 2 will have to work with Fern over there in order to find a solution to the victim's identity or a possible murderer. I know what Lisa and Fern said before about the murderer is true, but we need to make sure that we could have positive identification AND enough evidence before the murderer escapes justice.".

Jimbo and Kearney agrees and they all get to work to find out who's the unidentified dead and the possible murderer.

* * *

In the evening, Bart was teaching D.W. on how to take care of the dog after they ate dinner.

"Okay D.W., you have a valid reason of why you don't want to take care of your brother's dog 'Pal' and I get it. My dad had varied feeling on my dog 'Santa's Little Helper' and sometimes he wanted to give it away due to responsibilities issues. What I want to teach you about your brother's dog is: how to accept him.", said Bart.

"Accept him? What do you mean? I accepted the fact that Pal went into my room and I tolerated it as long he isn't bothering me.", replied D.W.

"I mean like...befriending Pal, accepting Pal of who he is, and finally, tolerating Pal inside the house. I once realized that when my dog is really disobedient back then, I don't know what else to do.", responded Bart.

"Wow...that must've been a bad time when a dog doesn't know how to obey commands...did you at least try something else Bart?", asked D.W.

"I tried going to the dog obedience school, but the teacher just wanted to use the 'choke collar' in order to make the dog obedient. I tried it and I realized that I don't want to hurt my dog at all. I found out that when I spend time with my dog for fun before 'giving it away', it can make communications a lot easier for me and Santa's Little Helper in the long run. I say you should spend your brother's dog for fun. It'll make your dog to have an easier communication at all costs.", answered Bart.

"Was your dog ever given away?", questioned D.W.

"Since my dog was obedient, he was able to pass the dog obedience school and my family was able to keep Santa's Little Helper. I'm honestly glad that he understands me now, all because I was playing around with him.", replied Bart.

"Wow...so that means that in order for my brother's dog to be obedient, I have to play with him?", inquired D.W.

"Yes. If you want to have an easier time to accept Pal for who he is inside the house, you gotta play with him.", retorted Bart.

While D.W. and Bart were talking about tips and tricks for Pal, Pal was talking to Kate about Arthur and D.W. Pal seems to looked worried.

"Arthur must've went a long field trip Pal. I'm sure he'll come back. I remember the time that Arthur just got on to the bus and he wasn't home at night…", trailed off Kate.

"Hmm...I wonder if Arthur's gonna come back to take care me...if ever. D.W. seems somewhat incapable of taking care of me…", trailed off Pal.

"Even if D.W. is quite incapable of taking care of you, I'm sure Arthur is gonna come back. I remember that Arthur came back home when he's done with the field trip. I don't know where he goes, but I do remember Arthur having a green shirt and cap on.", said Kate.

"Hmm...if Arthur has a long field trip again...I'm worried that Arthur's family wouldn't truly be able to take care of me properly. For example, D.W. feed me too early yesterday and too late 2 days before today. D.W. doesn't really know what she's doing when walking with me...her mom knows where should we walk...D.W. likes to go inside that shop while Arthur could walk past by without sadness...I feel that D.W. isn't ready for me.", explained Pal.

"I'm not sure if D.W. ever likes me back...I feel that D.W. can be unpredictable and it makes me feel uneasy towards her…I'm telling you the truth Kate.", said Pal.

"Maybe D.W. felt the same for you Pal. Sometimes, you may not understand D.W.'s stress, but I can safely say that if you try to work out with D.W., I think you're gonna be fine with D.W.", said Kate.

Pal wondered for a moment and said, "I hope so Kate. I hope D.W. would calm herself down…".

D.W. was walking towards Pal and said to Pal, "Pal, Iblab bloob blah play blee blab blue.".

Pal and Kate could not fully understand what D.W. was saying due to linguistic differences. Pal could only understand simple commands while Kate understand some of the words that people have said in the past. D.W. and Bart take Pal out of her room to play with them.

* * *

 **Will we ever find out who's the unidentified dead? Or the possible murderer? Will D.W. and Pal understand each other? Find out next time in this fanfic!**

* * *

 **Read & Please Review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The exciting News!

**Chapter 6: The exciting news!**

* * *

That evening, Lisa had a sketch of the unidentified decedent that looked like someone familiar. "Hey guys...I'm done sketching and...I think I saw someone familiar, but I can't recall the name…", trailed off Lisa sadly and she shows the picture to everyone hoping that someone could recall the familiar face.

Out of all the group, Nelson replied, "I did see that guy before...but this isn't my dad. I just don't know who he is...It's like...I haven't seen him in a long time...don't know his name either.".

Buster then takes a note about the unidentified decedent possible address: Springfield.

"So you're saying that you know someone from Springfield, but you don't remember who Lisa?", asked Brain.

"Probably not…", trailed off Lisa sadly.

"Okay...what about you Buster? Did you find out if the circumstance of the crime scene is true?", asked Brain.

"Yep. The crime scene that we've reexamined is considered 98% confirmed homicide. The other 2% could be considered as other, but slim possibility, including suicide.", said Buster.

"Really? Suicide?", questioned Brain.

Nelson explains, "It's a theory. What could've happened is that the guy dig the hole before he stabbed himself and fall into the hole, then the dirt blows into the hole and that's how he committed suicide.".

"Or the guy just died before and someone buried the knife to portray as a homicide.", said Dolph.

"That is just ridiculous as these guys were.", trailed off Fern pointing to Kearney and Jimbo.

Kearney replied, "Oh come on, It's possible that the reason why the murderer must've killed the unidentified dead is because the victim is a pedophile.".

"Or that he was murdered by a dog that just dig deep enough just to bury the victim and bury the knife thinking that humans killed him instead of the dog.", speculated Jimbo.

The Brain replied, "Um...your theory doesn't hold up. According to my research, there were fingerprints on the knife and it seems to be held at the right hand when the murder occurred. This kind of knife is actually a chef's knife.".

Fern responded, "Interesting...I was thinking that the knife looked like a chef would use. I say that the murderer is possibly a chef. The question is: Why would a chef murder an innocent victim like this…?".

Everyone thought about it for a moment and Nelson said, "I have a hunch that the chef could be from Springfield because the victim is from Springfield.".

The Brain replied, "Hmm...It's inconclusive, but we'll find out about the victim first before finding out about the murderer...how about this question: Where did the kitchen knife came from?".

Buster replied, "I don't know...my impression about the knife is that the kitchen knife is not from an ordinary person because this knife looks like it's from a restaurant…at least when it comes to size.".

"Buster, there could be a kitchen knife that is similar to that size.", said Brain and sighs that he's closer to finding the victim's name and beginning to find the murderer's profile.

"Don't worry Brain, we will find out about it tomorrow. Besides, we gotta head back to camp right now. It's about to be getting late guys.", said Buster.

They're about to leave when Lisa asks, "What should we do about the evidence? Should we bring it back or leave it there?".

Brain thinks about it for a moment and said, "Let's leave it there just in case.". They all agree and they've exited Brain's house in the evening.

While they were walking to the woods, the car approach them slowly and they were feeling quite scared. The car had come to a full stop turning on emergency lights and the windows roll out and it was revealed to be Bitzi Baxter (Buster's Mom). "Buster...what are you and your people doing out here?", asked Bitzi.

"Uh...we were going back to the Elwood City woods because of...um…", trailed off Buster as he couldn't finished the sentence trying to hold a secret nervously.

"Because of what Buster? It can't be that they take you to Sugar Bowl and then come back to Elwood City Woods only to find out that they left you guys in the Sugar Bowl and have to catch up with them? What is it that you want to say?", questioned Bitzi.

Buster couldn't hold it and quickly said, "Okay! Because we found a dead body in the woods, so we investigate what happens in the woods. After that, we had to go to Brain's house to gather more evidence just to find out who's the victim is and who the murderer is.". People gasped about what Buster said and how fast he says about the "secret".

Bitizi was shocked and processed that for a minute. Buster was scolded by everyone while Buster tries to explain that he isn't actually good at keeping secrets.

"Everyone! I have something to say!", exclaimed Bitzi. Everyone stops talking and Bitzi said, "Guys, go back to Alan's house! I'll be there to explain why! Okay?". Then, Bitzi turns the car back on and does a U-turn to Brain's house.

Lisa, Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph were confused. Brain explains, "It's my real name, but I liked to be called Brain.". Lisa seems pleased while the bullies aren't quite fond of it, but accepts it anyway. Buster and his investigative team goes to Brain's house.

They were at Brain's dining room and Bitzi explain about the situation as the Elwood City Times Editor-in-chief and she wants to get the story out in order to identify the man as soon as possible.

Lisa was worried that she's going to get in trouble by Principal Skinner, so she decided to explain to Bitzi about Principal Skinner and the situation about the unidentified dead.

Bitzi decided that she's going to deal with Principal Skinner tonight about what Lisa said to her. Bitzi talks to Brain's parents about carpooling kids with them and they agreed as long as they could get them in the news.

Bitzi realized that the Elwood City Woods might be closed for the night and she didn't want to risk wasting time. Brain was skeptical and he checked on the internet upstairs. When he's back, Brain says, "She's right. The Elwood City Woods is closed and the earliest that they can open is 9 in the morning tomorrow.".

Bitzi decided that Buster and his group can have a sleepover at Brain's house due to Buster's home being too small for a large group of a sleepover. "Okay mom! You can count on us for tomorrow!", exclaimed Buster happily.

"Okay, good night everyone!", exclaimed Bitzi and she went out the door, into the car, and drove home.

* * *

The next morning, the group had already been brushing their teeth and eating their breakfast. Now, they are at the garage waiting for Bitzi Baxter to arrive.

Bitzi arrives an hour late due to the meeting and they all got carpooled to the Elwood City Woods. This time, they arrived at the Elwood City Woods and Mr. Molyneux asks, "Hello everyone, welcome to the-I saw you guys left the Elwood City Woods and came back...what's going on?".

Bitzi says, "What happen was that the kids were investigating a murder that dates back to the 1990's-2000's according to Alan. There was an unidentified decedent that was buried in the Elwood City Woods and it was a homicide because there was a knife that was used as a weapon.".

"But why didn't you guys reported sooner!?", questioned Mr. Molyneux.

"Um...we found the body 2 days ago and um...according to Mr. Ratburn and Mr. Skinner, they didn't want to report it because 'it would ruin the field trip for the kids' and Skinner basically didn't want to tell anyone about the 'unauthorized field trip'.", explain Buster.

Nelson punches Buster on the arm and threatened, "Would you just stop telling secrets and zip your mouth!?".

"Sorry, my mouth is already 'unzipped'.", apologized Buster with sarcasm.

"That enough you two!", exclaimed Mr. Molyneux. "Now, I can understand that finding a dead body can 'ruin a field trip', but having an 'unauthorized field trip' could have more consequences than NOT telling anyone about the dead body. Hold on, I'll get the manager about this and we'll have to report to the news.", said Mr. Molyneux and he ran to the building where the manager is working on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and his classmates were outside preparing themselves to dig for more dinosaur bones. "I wonder what else we're gonna find today.", said Arthur.

"Hmm...it's not fun without Buster. This is getting boring. Sure, we find dinosaur bones, get lectured about what parts that we found, rinse & repeat until lunch. After lunch, rinse & repeat until dinner. Then, get prepared for bed. I just want Buster to make us laugh to break the boredom.", explained Francine.

"Yeah...I definitely understand that Francine. I wish I could bring Pal here just to break boredom too. I'm not sure how is he doing with D.W. She is ill-prepared to take care of Pal and I'm not sure if my family is helping D.W. enough on taking care of Pal.", said Arthur.

"Honestly, I think it's a great idea for D.W. to take care of Pal because if D.W. screws up, her parents will be there to help D.W. and Pal. Binky on the other hand, didn't have the experience of taking care of Nemo at first so I paid him $10 to pet sit my cat. Long story short, he learn his mistakes from experiences and he officially became the cat sitter.", said Francine.

Binky overheard the conversation and says, "I sure do Francine...I sure do.".

Arthur was a bit stoked about the conversation and said, "Hmm...I did remember Francine telling Buster and me about you taking care of a cat and you hide it in a coat…why did you do that?".

Binky nervously replied, "Heh-heh, it's a long story…". Then, Arthur's family came along in the woods with Bart Simpson where D.W. was walking with Pal.

"Hi Arthur!", exclaimed D.W.

Arthur turn his attention to his family and Bart Simpson. Arthur is surprised to see them, "D.W.? Mom? Dad? Bart…? What are you guys doing here?!".

Pal rushed to Arthur and gave Arthur a lick on the face. Arthur is happy to see Pal. Then, Mr. Ratburn came to see Arthur's family arriving and asks, "Arthur. What's your family doing here?".

Bart replies, "Well, we're here to walk your dog on the park. According to them, as long as the dog avoided the fossil findings, we're okay.".

Mr. Ratburn and Arthur's family had a discussion about the field trip overall.

Francine asks D.W., "So...how are you doing with Pal?".

"Okay...I just slowly got used to my brother's crazy dog behavior.", replied D.W. Francine chuckled. Binky nodded. Arthur has suspicion on D.W. taking care of Pal.

Bart said, "Yeah, D.W. isn't that good at taking care of your dog Arthur...she had to learn how to befriend Pal.".

Arthur felt slightly angry about D.W. and Pal. "What's that supposed to mean!?", belittled Arthur. _"Are you kidding me!? I expected D.W. to have some experience of taking care of Pal by learning from me, yet you claim that D.W. doesn't know how!?"._

Then, Pal got loose. "Pal! Come back!", screamed D.W. They're followed by Bart, Arthur, Francine, and Binky.

After that happens, there was Bitzi Baxter coming to Mr. Ratburn with Buster and his group. Mr. Ratburn and Arthur's family had greeted with Bitzi to have a talk.

Buster and his group came back to the camp and Ladonna says, "Buster! You missed out a lot of stuff on dinosaurs!".

"Yeah! You missed out on how the dinosaurs lived back then!", exclaimed Muffy.

"Sorry guys, we were really investigating on a murder case that happened 15 - 25 years ago. We don't know who's the victim is because of the bones that was found by Bart Simpson. He found it about 3 days ago.", explained Buster.

"Shut up!", exclaimed Nelson and he was about to punch Buster's back.

"Stop it Nelson! We now know that Buster isn't very good at keeping secrets!", exclaimed Lisa shielding Buster's back.

Muffy attempts to calm the bullies down by turning to Buster saying, "Um...that's a nice summary for a scary campfire story...can we wait until dinner just so you can tell your story Buster?".

"But that was the REAL thing happening!", yelled Nelson. Then, Nelson realized that he accidentally confirm that the group's "secret investigation" is actually real.

"Shut up Nelson!", exclaimed Jimbo. And all of the group were starting a huge argument over whether to disclose the information of an unidentified decedent or not. Sue Ellen decides to join in to understand the disclosure argument over the UID information.

Arthur, Francine, Binky, Bart, and D.W. came back with Pal holding onto a belt in his mouth. Bart was holding shoes and said, "Look what Pal found. He found a shoe and a belt!".

All of the adults stop talking immediately and Jane saids, "D.W., Arthur, where have you two been and what has Pal done this time!?".

"Sorry Mom. It's just that Pal got on the loose. We were chasing Pal for a few minute when suddenly, Pal had been digging and what we found was a shoe and the belt. I tried to tell D.W. to just throw it away, but Bart suggested that we have to keep it due to Pal's obedience and we were arguing about Pal during our way back to the site and we're here.", explained Arthur.

Buster was stunned immediately and said, "Wait a minute...Arthur, did you say that Pal has a belt right now and Bart has the shoe? Gimme that! It's for the evidence!".

"No way Buster, why would you need it for...wait...oh no. It's not connected to the dead person we found…right?", questioned Arthur.

Lisa steps in and said, "Unfortunately, yes. We need those evidence to determine whether the shoe and belt could connect to the unidentified decedent that we found 3 days ago. Please, be a kind gentleman and let us do the investigation.".

Pal let go of the belt by Arthur's command and Bart reluctantly give the shoes to Buster's group. Buster's group decided to continue on to the investigation. They start by looking into where Pal had dug up the evidence.

* * *

At night in Springfield, Marge was watching the news with Kent Brockman.

"Good evening, this is Kent Brockman, reporting live from Springfield! The Elwood City Park has found an unidentified decedent that is allegedly from our Springfield. We're also reported that the belt and the shoes found in the Elwood City Park were also connected to the unidentified decedent. Here's the image of the unidentified decedent sketch made by Lisa.", reported Kent.

The TV show the image of the alleged Springfielder along with the shoe and the belt. Marge Simpson gasped of who she sees. "If you find out who this unidentified decedent is, please call this number.", reported Kent and he shows the number. Marge dialed the number and waited.

The number turns out to be the Springfield Police Department and Chief Wiggum picks up the phone replying, "Hello, this is the Springfield Police and we're currently solving the case right now so please don't disturb us right now and call us back later, okay? Goodbye...". Chief Wiggum is eating a burrito while watching Family Guy on TV.

"But Chief Wiggum, this is important! I know who the unidentified decedent from the Elwood City Park is!", exclaimed Marge.

Chief Wiggum stops eating the burrito in shock, puts the phone down, and happily exclaims, "Wow! This is the first time where a UID is identified in Springfield!".

"Uh, Chief, we didn't get her answers yet, please continue talking on the phone.", said Lou.

Chief Wiggum picks up the phone and questioned with hype, "Ok, who is it? Who is it Marge?! Who's that John Doe in Elwood City are you talking about now?!".

* * *

 **Will we ever find out who's the murderer that is behind this crime? Will the Bouvier Sisters ever find out what happen to one of Selma's ex-boyfriends? Find out next time in this fanfiction! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: The field trip disaster!

**Chapter 7: The Field Trip Disaster!**

* * *

At the Spinster City Apartment, Marge, Homer, Patty, Selma, and Ling were watching the news hoping to confirm that it's one of Selma's boyfriends.

"The follow-up of the unidentified decedent in Elwood City has been identified as Lionel Hutz thanks to our concerned citizen who sent a photo in and the group of kids were able to superimpose the photograph from the skull. According to a concerned citizen, he had probably passed away after he had left the Red Blazer Realty and that the decedent's ex-girlfriend wanted to reunify. Let's go to Scott that is speaking to Marge, Scott?", said Kent Brockman.

"Thanks Kent. I'm here with Marge and her two ugly sisters, Selma and Patty at the Springfield Police Department and what are your reactions?", asked Scott.

"Well...since I've heard what's going on in Elwood City, I had no idea that my son had been digging up bones since he's never invited for a field trip by Principal Skinner. Anyway, It's a sad day for us because we never expected Lionel Hutz to pass away in such a horrible way...being passed away is one thing, but being passed away unidentified for 15-25 years is a long time. I wonder if his family ever notices that he never calls…", trailed off Marge feeling sad.

Scott then shifted to one of the Bouvier sisters and asks, "Wow...what about you Patty? How would you react to the death of Lionel Hutz?".

"I'm Selma you jerk! And I'm feeling quite worse right now because I honestly didn't think that he would passed away unidentified. It's awful that someone must've wanted to murder him and get away with it for a long time! I wanted to know if there's a criminal that's already been caught or if the criminal is still out there...waiting to murder someone…", worried Selma.

"I'm also worried about the criminal that's still roaming around. I mean, the criminal DID murder one of my sister's ex-boyfriends and who knows which target will the criminal aim next?", concerned Patty.

"Back to you Kent.", said Scott.

The TV then shifted back to Kent and replied, "Thanks Scott. Now we go to the commercials.".

Selma was crying about the shocking death of Lionel Hutz. "I can't believe that one of my ex-boyfriend is really gone…", trailed off Selma while still crying.

Patty tries her best to comfort Selma about the passing of Lionel Hutz. "I know...this is truly unexpected between us. We had no idea that he passed away like that...I just hope that Troy McClure didn't pass away...unidentified…Let's just hope that Troy didn't pass away AT ALL and even if he did, he has his family around and his fans could remember his quotes. No one would've believed that ANY celebrity would've passed away unidentified for a LONG time.", said Patty as she's trying to remain optimistic about finding Troy McClure.

Marge was thinking about the whole situation and realized something's not right. "Oh dear...we may have found Lionel Hutz being gone...but I wonder where's his family is…", trailed off Marge.

"That is awful…", trailed off Ling, also trying to comfort Selma while trying to hide her sadness.

"This is the most awful event that I've saw in a long time! Lionel Hutz being murdered, buring as an unidentified victim for years, and the perpetrator got away scot-free?! What has this world come to!?", angrily sobbed Homer and he starts crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Superintendent Chalmers came to Springfield Elementary School, slamming through Principal Skinner's door yelling, "SKINNERRRRR!".

Otto drops his hotdog and his chair was falling down. "Whoa. Hey. Calm down man.", replied Otto while in pain.

Chalmers was surprised and said, "Otto? What are you doing here anyway? And where's Seymour?".

"Um...I'm the new principal here...Skinner just got retired.", said Otto with a straight face while sweating on top of his head and nervously smiling.

"S-Skinner just got retired? At this time of year?! At this time of day?! And this part of a country?! YOU claimed that Seymour Skinner is retiring so soon?!", angrily exclaimed Chalmers. Otto chuckled and nodded nervously.

"There is no way Seymour Skinner is already retiring as a principal! It's just too soon for him to do just that! Skinner is not old enough to retire!", responded Chalmers. Chalmers looked at Otto's eyes one more time and threatened, "I'll ask you again. 'Where's Seymour Skinner?' If you don't tell me where he is, I'll make you lose your only job...got it?".

Otto feared of losing his job so he gave his answer, "P-Principal Skinner just wanted to go to a field trip with the kids just for one week at Elwood City Woods. I don't know why. I just do what Skinner tells me to do.".

Superintendent Chalmers replied, "...Just as I thought. Skinner is lying to me! I told him 'No!' because THIS school doesn't have enough budget to set up a form of field trip like that! I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!", exclaimed Chalmers storming out of the room and slamming the door. Otto was relieved.

Chalmers open the door one more time and asks, "I got one more question. I'm 2 days late on asking this question but, Why were you late picking up students?".

"Um...after I dropped off Skinner at the Elwood City Woods, my mind had got lost while driving and that why I've picked up students late at night.", explained Otto while sweating.

Superintendent Chalmers thought about it for a moment and said, "Thank you Otto. I'll take your word for it…". Superintendent Chalmers left the room again and this time, closing the door like normal.

" _My god, this is another reason why Skinner shouldn't have been sending kids to that kind of field trip! Otto the bus driver had already gotten lost after he dropped off Skinner and the kids!", thought Chalmers._

* * *

At the Elwood City Woods, the adults were talking to the police about the situation involving an unidentified decedent and whether they should postpone the field trip or not.

Arthur had a conversation with Bart about Pal. "So...you're saying that between D.W. and Pal having a real lack of communication to each other, you had to help teach my sister on taking care of my dog?", questioned Arthur.

"That's right. Depending on the kind of family that a dog can live in, either the owner has the most attention to the dog or the kind of family that treats a dog as if they're family members. To both of us, it's the former. My dog pays more attention to me than the rest of the family members. Pal might've spent more time with you than any of the other family member so to D.W., she has tolerated around Pal for a long time, but her lack of understanding and the unwillingness to work out with Pal has causes some issues of taking care of Pal.", explained Bart.

Arthur thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Oh...I honestly didn't think that my family would've have been trouble taking care of Pal, but since D.W. had told me the times that she got lost with Pal and that my mom got in trouble at the ice cream store for taking Pal inside, this is really bad...now I understand why D.W. is really incapable of taking care of Pal…". Arthur felt disappointed at his family for a lack of understanding with Pal.

Francine replied, "Yeah, I guess D.W. would've prefer to have a pet of a cat like mine. Your dog may be unpredictable Arthur, but my cat can be predictable due to their routines. At least I don't have to worry about my cat's restroom habits.".

"Actually Francine...that's the reason why D.W. wanted to have a cat at Arthur's house. You see...D.W. feared Pal's dominance and when you gave her THAT kind of responsibility, she isn't even ready to take care of Pal and so, D.W. had a legitimate dislike of Pal before and D.W. had a worrisome thought of Pal licking inside the toilet clean rather than using it.", explained Bart.

"I really had no idea how much trouble D.W. had with Pal until recently...and I definitely feel sorry for not teaching D.W. on how to...really take care of Pal. I can't blame her for doing her own thing.", said Arthur and he sighes.

Milhouse tries to comfort Arthur and replied, "Don't feel too bad about it. At least your dog wasn't getting into major trouble with your sister D.W. My dog got loose on the way home and he went into a nuclear power plant that was own by Mr. Burns. Mr. Burns got my dog and he's very inhumane towards people. I had to end up negotiating Mr. Burns for a very long time like...6 hours straight. In the end, I got my dog back, but not before he inflicted hurtful words towards me.". Milhouse then put his head down, cross his arms around his head, and let his tears out.

Francine tries to comfort Milhouse for support. Francine and Arthur were arguing back and forth about his family's reasons for having a dog over a cat.

Buster and his group came back to the group where Arthur and his friends were sitting. Buster exclaims, "Can I have everyone's attention please?...I got some news about the unidentified decedent!".

Everyone got their attention towards Buster and their group expecting to clear rumors.

Buster sadly reports, "We have identified the man...the man's name is...Lionel Hutz. He was identified by Mrs. Simpson. Lionel Hutz was a lawyer and a real estate agent from Springfield. Lionel Hutz left Springfield around 1998. We assumed that he's murdered around 1998 also. He wasn't reported missing from anyone in Springfield until recently. If anyone's interested about him, the funeral will be held at the Springfield Cemetery around next Saturday. Thank you for your time and attention. You may continue what you're doing now.".

Everyone around Buster and his group were shocked to hear the identity of the unidentified decedent. Muffy thinks that Buster is telling one of his creepy stories while Francine was outrage that the death of Lionel Hutz is really cruel. Sue Ellen was shocked that the culture is serious about its individualistic problems. LaDonna isn't surprised about the murder, but is shocked about how the murderer can get away with that kind of crime for a long time. Bart felt horribly guilty about finding out the death of Lionel Hutz while Milhouse felt really scared.

While the kids react to the death of Lionel Hutz, Principal Skinner was having a conversation with his counterpart, Principal Haney.

"Everyone, I'm real sorry that the field trip turns out to be a disaster. I want the top-tier students get their rewarding experience of more than just a field trip that they would never forget...", said Principal Skinner.

"It's okay Mr. Skinner. I can totally understand giving good students a great field trip that we're having. The only trouble that we're going to get is NOT being able to report a dead body to the police situation. I hope the police understands about the situation that we're currently having.", replied Principal Haney.

Mr. Ratburn came back from the police investigation and said, "Mr. Haney and Mr. Skinner. I have some bad news. The police wanted us to postpone the field trip completely because they felt like the case has gone undiscovered for nearly 3 decades later and they wanted to find out about who murdered the victim and why. We can't afford to interfere the police investigation in Elwood City Woods Mr. Haney. That why we must leave now.".

Principal Haney and Principal Skinner agreed with this situation and they had to call their students to end the rest of the field trip.

* * *

The sun is setting and the students were gathered around at the bus stop and they were waiting for the buses.

Arthur's family, Buster's mother, and Alan's family wanted their kids to be able to go home with them. Principal Haney reluctantly agreed with this involving that it's way past schooltime. And so, the families were able to go home with their kids.

While waiting for the bus to arrive, Skinner decided to talk to Haney about the situation. "Um...Mr. Haney, about the situation that recently happened in the woods, do you think that you will get in trouble with your superintendent?", questioned Principal Skinner.

"I hope not. My superintendent will understand that this situation is quite rare. Having a field trip that found an unidentified decedent is a very rare chance. In some cases, adults who worked at their school will never have a chance of finding an unidentified decedent during a field trip in their lifetime. I also hope that your superintendent understand this too.", suggested Principal Haney.

"I hope so Mr. Haney...I hope so…", replied Skinner. _"I hope that Superintendent Chalmers didn't come here to yell at me for all of this...I wanted to talk to Lisa about something…but no thanks to Bart, I wasn't able to talk to Lisa about her after-school life.", nervously thought Skinner._

Then, a car drove into the parking lot. And finally, Superintendent Chalmers had gotten out of the car and yells, "SKINNERRRRR!". Superintendent Chalmers looks very, very mad.

Ralph waved and said, "Hi Super Nintendo Chalmers!".

Francine responded, "Don't you mean 'Superintendent' Ralph?!".

"Gah! Superintendent Chalmers! Uh-I didn't think you would be here!", exclaimed Skinner and nervously chuckles.

"Skinner...I am outraged that you have decided to make a field trip without my approval! And I told you 'NO!' for the last time you ask me for this kind of field trip!", angrily exclaimed Chalmers.

Principal Haney decided to intervene this situation and respond, "Now hold on! This field trip has been postponed by police officers because one student who isn't meant to be in our part of the whole field trip had found a murdered victim right up a hill. It's not Principal Skinner's fault that he wasn't able to stop him. He's the one keeping both his and our students calm! You sir should leave our students alone or we will threaten you a lawsuit! Now if you excuse us, we will have to send our students home and wait for our buses.".

Chalmers was shocked to hear what Principal Haney had to say. He then had take a step back, sadly sighs, and answered, "Wow...I am very sorry to hear what really happened about the field trip. Look, I'll introduce myself. I'm Superintendent Chalmers and I'm the Superintendent from Springfield. Now, you introduce yourself.".

Principal Haney decided to also step back and introduce himself while begrudgingly shake hands with Superintendent Chalmers. "I'm Principal Haney from Lakewood Elementary School in Elwood City. Why don't you explain yourself what happen and why you're here?", questioned Principal Haney.

"Well, I was having a vacation in Jamaica for a week. It was supposed to be for two weeks, but it got cancelled because Jamaica was facing the largest hurricane in their history. My tour guide recommended me to go home because their government is talking about a serious evacuation and the hurricane could destroy the whole island of Jamaica. It was Monday then. I had to wait for too long. Long story short, I made it home today. You tell me what really happened.".

Principal Skinner replied, "Wow...that awful Superintendent Chalmers. I'm sorry that you had to wait for too long to get out of Jamaica. I hope you enjoy your vacation before the evacuation…".

"It's fine Seymour. I did enjoy Jamaica.", answered Superintendent Chalmers. Superintendent Chalmers then turn to Principal Haney and asks, "So what's your story Principal Haney?".

"What happened a few days ago was that an unapproved student came to the Elwood City Woods hoping to prank some of our students and instead, he found a dead body. Initially, Mr. Ratburn agreed with Principal Skinner to NOT call the police because Mr. Ratburn feared that he would be called out by staff members and I for not giving enough educational content for students to learn so he wanted to keep going as if nothing has happened.", explained Principal Haney.

"Are you gonna do something that would...punish Mr. Ratburn? I honestly don't think he should've followed Skinner's words. He didn't get my approval due to school budget reasons and Otto, our bus driver, had got lost on his way home. I'll punish Principal Skinner for this incident and hopefully, it will never happen again. I'm real sorry for the unauthorization of a field trip and how rude I was when I get out of the car.", apologized Superintendent Chalmers.

"It's alright Mr. Chalmers. I understand that it wasn't supposed to happen this way. And yes, I will punish Mr. Ratburn thanks to some parents for calling me. Mr. Ratburn was forced to tell me what happen and I'm planning on punishing him for not telling anyone about a dead body for 2 days.", answered Principal Haney.

 _Mr. Ratburn was feeling disappointed about Mr. Haney and thought, "Mr. Haney, you don't have to tell a foreign Superintendent that I'll be receiving a punishment. That's seems unfair due to the fact that any teachers receiving a punishment should be discreet, not being reckless...I'll have to talk to him about this…"._

Mr. Ratburn sees a bus and exclaims, "There's our bus class! We'll be going back to Lakewood Elementary! After that, I'll dismiss all of you class!". The students cheered for Mr. Ratburn.

The bus came for Lakewood Elementary and all of Mr. Ratburn's class and himself got into the bus. Principal Haney was about to get on the bus and asks, "Are you getting your own bus for the Springfield Elementary students?".

Superintendent Chalmers was surprised that he forgot to get a bus and he replied, "Oh no! I didn't think the field trip would've ended early! We have no way to get home for the next few hours. I'll have to call Otto the bus driver right now!".

Chalmers tries to call Otto on his cellphone, but the wireless signal isn't working. "Damn it! There's no wireless signal coming through here…".

Principal Haney stops and think about it and he got an idea. "How about you come with us to Lakewood Elementary? You can use our phone to call your bus driver!", suggested Principal Haney.

Superintendent Chalmers was pleased to hear that and all of the Springfielders went into the bus and they went to Lakewood Elementary. Superintendent Chalmers however, decided that since he had drove here, he decided to drive home.

* * *

At Lakewood Elementary, Principal Skinner were using Mr. Ratburn's telephone to call Otto to pick up all of the Springfield Students and himself.

Otto stops by Lakewood Elementary 2 hours late due to being "clueless" once again. All of the Springfielders get on Otto's bus and Lisa wants to help Otto get to Springfield without getting lost. Principal Skinner agreed with Lisa's plan and so, off they went to Springfield Elementary.

Mr. Ratburn dismisses his class when the Springfielders were gone. When his classes were gone, he went to the teacher's lounge to see what kind of punishment is Mr. Haney going to give it to him.

* * *

 **Will Buster and his group ever find the murderer? What kind of punishment is Mr. Ratburn going to receive? Will anyone find justice for Mr. Hutz? Find out next time in this fanfic!**

 **Please Read and Review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Funeral

**Chapter 8: The funeral**

* * *

At the Springfield Cemetery, there was a funeral of Lionel Hutz. They were attended by Reverend Lovejoy, the Bouvier family, the Simpson family, Mr. Ratburn, Principal Haney, and the rest of Mr. Ratburn's class with parents.

"We are gathered here today to observe the death of our favorite Springfield's ambulance-chaser, Pizza Huts.", stated Reverend Lovejoy.

"It's Lionel Hutz Reverend Lovejoy!", corrected Lisa.

"And who are you calling the dead 'ambulance-chaser'?!", exclaimed Buster.

Reverend Lovejoy was slightly stressed out and said, "Oh. My mistake. Let me try again.". Reverend Lovejoy clear his throat and said, "We are gathered here today to observed the death of one of our Springfield's Lawyers, Lionel Hutz. He's been long gone in the Elwood City Woods since 1998. It was a cruel fate for him to be gone in that direction. He was murdered by a suspect that hasn't been found for over 20 years. We have people who would like to memorialize Lionel Hutz so if you can, give Lionel Hutz the respect he deserve.".

Homer came up to the podium looking quite sad with his tears and everyone applaud him. Homer then starts off with, "Well...I'll miss my lawyer because there's a time that we both won the case on the all you can eat seafood buffet. He's the man who help Springfield make the law about the 'all-you-can-eat restaurants' where you can't kick out customers who lounges too long in the restaurant as long as they pay the staff. I've regret not saying goodbye because I wish I could say 'thank you' to Lionel Hutz before he's gone...", explained Homer and he went back to his seat sobbing and everyone applauded Homer for his speech on Lionel Hutz.

" _Geez...I really feel bad for this guy…", thought Arthur._

" _If only criminals who got away scott-free realized their implications.", thought Buster while nodding his head._

Reverend Lovejoy came back up to the podium asking if anyone else has something to say about Lionel Hutz. Buster then gets out of his seat and went up to the podium. Everyone applauded for Buster.

"Thank you. Thank you. Today, it was just a day where we found the identity of our victim, Lionel Hutz who had sadly passed away presumably 30 years ago. Last week, our school takes us to a field trip where we were supposed to excavate dinosaur fossils. Instead, we excavated a murder scenes from 3 decades ago. It is awful. The man who passed away must've feel the pain of not being found by a human being until that fateful day. We will miss Mr. Hutz. I will find out who murdered Mr. Hutz! Thank you all for listening.", said Buster and he went back to the seat. Everyone applauded but Fern.

"Buster! I thought we were solving this mystery together!", quietly exclaimed Fern looking angry.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot.", whispered Buster. Fern puts her hand on her face. Buster just shrugs and nervously chuckled.

Reverend Lovejoy came back up to the podium asking, "Is anyone else giving a speech about Lionel Hutz?". No one answered. "Okay, now the funeral is finished.", said Reverend Lovejoy and they all got out of the Springfield Cemetery.

Buster was thinking about something and he tells his mom, "Hey mom, I wanted to start asking Principal Skinner some questions. I don't know for sure if he has to do something with the murder, but I heard that Principal Haney cause Mr. Ratburn to have his job being suspended for two weeks after following Principal Skinner's orders.".

"Well...we could just go to Springfield Elementary School to ask those people where Principal Skinner lives in Springfield.", suggested Bitzi.

"Okay. Let's go to Springfield Elementary School then.", said Buster and they both got into their car and drives away to Springfield Elementary.

* * *

They've arrived at Springfield Elementary and they've gone to the principal office only instead of the Principal being in his office, there's Superintendent Chalmers.

"Um...do you know where Principal Skinner is?", asked Buster.

"He's at home. May I ask why you two are here?", questioned Superintendent Chalmers.

Buster explains, "I'm here to ask if Principal Skinner has something to do with the murder of Lionel Hutz. Since you're here, I like to ask you, what is your relations between you and Lionel Hutz, the former lawyer?".

Chalmers says, "Okay, first of all, I'll admit that I'm not sure if Principal Skinner is really holding a grudge against Lionel Hutz at all. It may seem like if Principal Skinner did intend to send students via field trip to excavate the body and tries to put the blame on someone else, but I'm not too sure if he's THAT smart to cover it up.". Buster and Bitzi takes note on Chalmer's comments on Principal Skinner's relations between him and Lionel Hutz.

"Second of all, I don't hold a grudge against Lionel Hutz at all. In fact, he's a lawyer that I could have respect on. However, I honestly don't trust Lionel Hutz due to the fact that he doesn't win a lot of the cases and I'm worried that if a school faces a lawsuit, using him would definitely meant that the school is going to lose a case. A lot of Springfield schools avoided Lionel Hutz as a potential lawyer for them.", explained Chalmers.

Buster and his mom were taking notes. Buster commented, "Wow. The schools in the Springfield district doesn't like Lionel Hutz. That's a lot of problems that Mr. Hutz must've faced.".

"Yeah...is there anything else that you like to ask me?", questioned Chalmers.

Buster finished writing his notes and asks, "Do you know the address of Principal Skinner's home? I have questions for him that I would like to ask Principal Skinner.".

"Sure, let me just write it down for you.", said Superintendent Chalmers and he wrote down the address of Principal Skinner's home and he gave it to Buster. Bitzi is done writing some notes and Buster thanked him.

They both left Springfield Elementary School and Bitzi is driving to Principal Skinner's home.

* * *

When they arrive Principal Skinner's home, they got out of the car while Bitzi is carrying a wine bottle and walk towards Principal Skinner's house. Mrs. Baxter rang a doorbell.

Principal Skinner opens the door and Mrs. Baxter said, "Well Mr. Skinner, we made it, despite the directions that your Superintendent gave us.".

"Ah, Detective Buster and Mrs. Baxter! I've heard it from Superintendent Chalmers that you two would arrive! Welcome! I hope you two are prepared for an unforgettable luncheon!", said Principal Skinner looking nervously.

"Yeah…", trailed off Buster. Buster and his mom went into the dining room and they sit on chairs with dining table and Mrs. Baxter puts her wine bottle into the ice bucket.

Principal Skinner opens the kitchen door. There was smoke coming out of the oven and he gasped. He rushed to the stove and opens the door exclaiming, "Oh ye gods! My roast is ruined!".

He then close the stove. Then, he looks out the window to see that there's the Krusty Burger across the block. He stated, "But what if...I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking?".

"Ho, ho, ho, ho ho. Delightfully devilish Seymour.", said Principal Skinner and he opens the window.

When he put his right foot out to the window. Mrs. Baxter came in and said, "Uh-". She look at him suspiciously.

* * *

 _Skinner & the Detective_

 _Skinner with his crazy explanations_

 _The detective is gonna need his medication._

 _When he hears Skinner's lame exaggeration,_

 _There will be trouble in town tonight!_

"Mr. Skinner!", exclaimed Bitzi Baxter angrily.

* * *

"Mrs. Baxter! I was just…", trailed off Principal Skinner and he decided to stretch his legs out at the window stating, "Uh, stretching my calves on the window seal! Isometric exercise! Care to join me?".

"Why is there smoke coming out of your oven Mr. Skinner?", asked Bitzi Baxter.

Principal Skinner stop stretching at the window, looks at the oven, and back at Bitzi by answering, "Uh, oh! That isn't smoke! It's steam. Steam from the steam clams that were having!". He rubs his tummy while stating, "Mmm... steam clams!". Principal Skinner smiles.

Mrs. Baxter looked at him for a few seconds and then leaves the kitchen.

"Phew...", relieved Principal Skinner and he got out of a window and ran across the street toward the Krusty Burger.

Principal Skinner got out of the kitchen holding a huge plate that have hamburgers and fries. "Mrs. Baxter and Detective Buster, I hope you two are ready for mouth watering hamburgers.", said Principal Skinner with a grin on his face.

"I thought we were having steamed clams.", replied Bitzi.

Principal Skinner puts a huge plate, sits down, and said, "Oh no! I said STEAMED HAMS. That's what I called a hamburger."

Buster then questioned, "You called hamburgers 'Steamed Hams'?".

"Yes. It's a, regional dialect.", answered Principal Skinner.

"Uh-huh. Uh, What region?", asked Buster.

"Um, upstate New York.", replied Principal Skinner.

"Really? I've been to New York City once and I never heard anyone used the phrase 'Steamed Hams'.", explained Buster.

"Oh, not in New York City. No. It's an Albany expression.", replied Principal Skinner.

"I see.", said Buster.

They were all eating burgers and drinking wine (except Buster who is just eating a burger). Buster then takes the top bun off the burger stating, "You know these hamburgers are quite similar to the ones they have at Krusty Burger.".

Principal Skinner replied, "Oh, ho, ho, ho! No. Patented Skinner Burger. Old family recipe.".

Buster was silent for a few moment and then questioned, "For 'Steamed Hams'?".

"Yes.", answered Principal Skinner.

"Yes and you called them 'Steamed Hams' despite the fact that they are obviously grilled.", said Buster showing Principal Skinner his hamburger without the top bun, showing that the meat is obviously grilled.

"Ye-uh-", said Principal Skinner.

"You know-", said Principal Skinner.

"One thing that I should-", said Principal Skinner.

"Excuse me for a moment.", replied Skinner.

"Of course.", said Buster and Principal Skinner went into the kitchen.

Principal Skinner got out of the kitchen with the flames behind him while door is trying to close itself. He yawns and said, "Well, that was wonderful. Good times fly by all. I'm pooped.".

Bitzi and Buster were finished and Bitzi says, "Yes, we should be-"

"Jumping Caesar Catfish! What is happening in there!?", exclaimed Bitzi.

"Aurora Borealis?", replied Principal Skinner.

"A-Aurora Borealis!?", exclaimed Bitzi.

"At this time of the year? At this time of this day? And this part of the country? Localized entirely within your kitchen!?", strongly questioned Bitzi.

"Yes.", replied Skinner.

"May we see it?", questioned Buster giving Skinner a suspicious look.

Skinner thought about it for a few moments and answered, "No.".

All three just got out of Principal Skinner's home and Agnes Skinner (Skinner's Mom) yells, "Seymour! The house is on fire!".

"No mother! It's just the northern lights!", replied Skinner.

"Well Mr. Skinner, you're an odd fellow. But I must say, you steamed a good ham.", said Buster satisfyingly.

Both Bitzi and Buster walks away from Principal Skinner's house while the house itself is on fire.

"Help! Hellllp!", yelled Agnes Skinner. Both looked at the house one last time and Principal Skinner gives them a thumbs up.

Then, the two walked away from the house, get into their car, and drove away. Principal Skinner run inside the house to call the fire department.

* * *

While Bitzi is driving somewhere, Buster asks, "Hey mom. I think Principal Skinner is acting really weird. I didn't even asks him a question about the victim.".

"Hmm...I guess Mr. Skinner is just trying his best to impress us and I don't blame him for trying. And I do agree that Mr. Skinner is suspicious. I don't know if Mr. Skinner is truly hiding something from us. Anyway, since we're in Springfield and I got an assignment here, I'll be driving to the Capital City Plaza Hotel. The Elwood City Times will only pay the hotel for a week. I'll be at the hotel while you can go investigate in Springfield, is that okay for you Buster?", asked Bitzi.

"Yeah. That's okay mom. I'll be investigating on my own.", said Buster and Bitzi is driving to the Capital City Plaza Hotel.

* * *

After they arrived at Capital City Plaza Hotel, Bitzi stays in her own room and Buster went outside to call a taxi.

The taxi driver is revealed to be Raphael, the middle-aged man in Springfield. Buster got in and Raphael asks, "Ey, pal-ey. Where do you want me to drop you off?".

"Well, I wanted to go to Springfield Elementary School because I want to continue investigating about the death of Lionel Hutz.", explained Buster.

"Okay, that'll be $17.32.", said Raphael. Buster is a bit surprised on the price and he pays it exactly to the driver. Raphael then drives off to Springfield Elementary School.

* * *

They arrived at Springfield Elementary School and Buster thanked the driver and gets off the taxi. Raphael is pleased and he drove away. Buster is surprised to see Fern getting out of Springfield Elementary School with Bart and Lisa on her side.

"Buster? What are you doing here? I thought that you're working alone.", questioned Fern.

"I'm here to ask students in Springfield Elementary School about Lionel Hutz.", answered Buster.

"I've already asked the students and staff members in Springfield Elementary School. Only Lisa and Bart know well about our victim, Lionel Hutz.", said Fern.

"Oh. Well...can we still work together to find out about Lionel Hutz?", asked Buster.

Fern thought about it and answered, "Yeah. I do need your assistance on this case. We've solved a case before about Binky and that time, it was the band's name that was mistakenly associated with our friend Binky Barnes. If we can do that, then we can probably solve the case about the murder of Lionel Hutz.".

"Okay then. So, where are we going?", asked Buster.

"We're going to the bus. Come with us if you want to solve the murder case.", requested Lisa and they all got into the bus which Otto is driving the bus as usual.

* * *

They've arrived at the Simpson's home and they both were treated as the guest. Marge decided to ask, "Who are you two and why did you wanted to stay in our house for a while?".

Buster and Fern introduced themselves and they explain that they were solving a case of a murder, the murder of Lionel Hutz.

"Lionel Hutz? That's our lawyer! Or, used to be our lawyer which we were recently looking for him…", trailed off Marge.

Buster and Fern were surprised and Buster asks, "Oh. So you know Lionel Hutz? Could you please explain to us more about it?".

"Of course. Come into the living room, the ones without the TV.", said Marge and they arrived at the living room.

* * *

Buster, Fern, and Lisa were in the living room with Marge while Bart isn't interested in the case at all and he went upstairs to his room. Homer was watching TV in the other living room.

Marge explains everything about the life of Lionel Hutz and recently, about Selma's desire to have a boyfriend once again. Buster, Fern, and Lisa were taking notes. Both Fern and Buster were surprised that Marge has the information that they needed about Lionel Hutz.

When Marge was done explaining, Buster and Fern thanked Marge for having a substantial information on Lionel Hutz not only on him, but the Simpson's family history with him together. Buster and Fern decided to leave the Simpson's home due to having a lot of information about Lionel Hutz.

Buster was trying to get a taxi, but there was no taxi around. "Aw man, I just wanted to go back to the Capital City Plaza Hotel. That's where my mom and I were staying.", said Buster feeling disappointed.

"Hmm...there's gotta be the other way to get to Capital City Plaza Hotel.", said Fern and she thinks about it for a moment.

Lisa suggested, "How about getting an Uber? It's an alternative service that gets you one place to another.".

Fern replied, "I've heard about the uber app, but I don't have it on my phone due to how my phone looked outdated.". Fern shows her cellphone and Lisa shivered.

Then, Marge came outside and said, "Why don't I drive you two to the hotel?".

Buster and Fern agreed and so, they get into Marge's car and Marge drove away with them while Lisa goes inside the house.

* * *

They arrived at the Capital City Plaza Hotel and long story short, they went to bed.

* * *

 **Will the suspect be in Springfield? In Elwood City? How will Buster and Fern work out? Find out next time in this fanfic!**

* * *

 **To some followers and the ones who favorite this fanfic, thank you for your support!**

 **Please Read & Review this fanfic! Thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Investigation begins!

**Chapter 9: The Investigation begins in Springfield!**

* * *

In the morning, Buster and Fern were already outside of the Capital City Plaza Hotel and they were waiting to get a taxi.

"So, you investigated Springfield Elementary yesterday and most people don't even know Lionel Hutz besides the Simpson family?", questioned Buster.

"That's correct. I don't expect most students to know him and the staff. I'm surprised to hear that some of the staff in the Springfield Elementary School don't want to use Lionel Hutz in case if there's a lawsuit against them.", answered Fern.

"Yeah. According to Superintendent Chalmers, using him would be an easy way to lose case. I'm thinking that Lionel Hutz isn't doing a very good job while being alive.", hypothesised Buster.

"Hmm...you are onto something. Let's write it down.", suggested Fern and they both wrote down Buster's hypothesis. While using a notebook, Buster and Fern decided to review the case one more time before the taxi arrive.

"Okay, here's the summary from the Simpson's Family: Lionel Hutz is one of the Simpson's family lawyer and according to Mrs. Simpson, the last time she seen him is the time that he used to work at the Red Blazer Realty real estate with her in 1998. Her twin sisters were looking for him recently to get one of the twin sisters to re-acquainted with him. When he works as a lawyer at the time, he made some enemies over there and this is the only lead that may or may not find the murderer.", explained Buster.

"That's a good review of the overall case Buster.", praised Fern. Buster is satisfied. Fern sees the taxi and said, "Oh! Here comes the taxi!".

The taxi came to the Capital City Plaza Hotel and it was Raphael. "Ey, kiddos! Where can I drop off you two this time?", asked Raphael.

"We would like to be dropped off at the Springfield County Courthouse please.", requested Buster.

"Sure thing. That'll be $22.52.", said Raphael. Buster pays it off and they both got into the taxi. Then, he drove off to Springfield County Courthouse.

While they're on the taxi, Raphael asks, "So, uh, you two are a couple?".

Buster replied, "No, we're detective partners.".

"Oooh, so what mystery are you two solving?", questioned Raphael while feeling interested.

Fern answered, "We are solving the murder case of a lawyer: Lionel Hutz.".

Raphael didn't seem too concerned about it and says, "Ah, you two wanted to go to the courthouse to get more support for the case that you two were solving, right?".

"Right. We had our only lead. Lionel Hutz used to work at the Springfield County Courthouse and some of the people who used to work with him were enemies. We don't know if there's a relations between the people and Lionel Hutz that connects the murder case.", explained Buster.

* * *

They were at the Springfield County Courthouse and they both got out and thanked him. "No problemo.", replied Raphael and he drove his taxi off.

Buster and Fern goes inside the Springfield County Courthouse and the first thing that they see is the police chief of Springfield. "Hey kids. What are you supposed to be doing here?", questioned Chief Wiggum with suspicion.

Fern replied, "We're here to talk to the judges and lawyers around here.".

Then, Lou came around and answered, "Whoa. You guys can't do that for now, can you wait until the judges and lawyers get done for a day?".

"But this is important! We can't just finish the case without their alibi for our case! We just want to cooperate with them.", explained Buster.

"Okay, what cases are you doing?", asked Chief Wiggum.

"We're solving the murder case that involves Lionel Hutz sir.", said Lisa Simpson. Lisa Simpson and Nelson came inside. Buster Baxter and Fern Walters were pleased to see them.

"Lisa Simpson!? And...Nelson Muntz!? You four were solving that case together?", questioned Chief Wiggum and he was laughing out loud.

"Oh yeah! You guys must've need an evidence for your group cases. Hold on, let me go get it.", said Lou and he goes to get some evidence in the courthouse. Chief Wiggum decided to go help Lou and so he left.

While Lou and Wiggum decided to get the evidence together, everyone greeted each other. Buster turns to Nelson and asks, "Hey Nelson, how are you doing with our case?".

"Not so well. I decided to asks my friend's parents and to put it nicely, they don't like me and that's fine.", replied Nelson. "How about you Buster?", asked Nelson.

"So far. So good. I've managed to get the Superintendent statement and according to him, he didn't like Lionel Hutz, but not enough to murder him. Skinner was acting funny yesterday because he was serving us 'Steamed Hams', which it's actually hamburgers that my mom and I ate.", answered Buster. Buster turns to Lisa and questioned, "How about you Lisa?".

"I haven't started yet but I do know that my family had answers yesterday. Did it help our case Buster?", asked Lisa.

"We're hoping so.", answered Buster. Buster turns to Fern and asks, "Fern? Could you give them a summary of what you told me this morning.". Fern agrees and she does the recaps of her summary. Lisa was intrigued by the staff's comment about Lionel Hutz while Nelson didn't care about that, he did say that his buddies will be here soon.

Chief Wiggum and Lou got the evidence and they gave it to the group. Lou also said, "While we got your evidence, most of the judges and lawyers agreed to stay after their work is done.".

"Thank you!", exclaimed Lisa.

"You're very welcome, now you all have to wait at the waiting room.", said Lou and they both went back to their position. The group went into the waiting room.

* * *

After the judges and lawyers were done, Buster and his group decided to start asking questions about the relations between Lionel Hutz and his co-workers in the Springfield County Courthouse.

During the questioning, they were surprised that a lot of Judges and Lawyers hated Lionel Hutz for various reasons, but those reasons aren't enough to make anyone wanting to murder Lionel Hutz.

* * *

After that, they're outside of the Springfield County Courthouse and Buster asks, "So guys, what statements did you get that might help us find the murderer?".

Nelson answered, "A lot of lawyers think that he's quite corrupted and only solves the cases that he does with a lot of cash from the people. Other than that, it's not significant enough to find the murderer.".

LIsa replied, "Yeah, the people that I've interviewed around don't know much about Lionel Hutz at all. They're the people who were working at Springfield County Courthouse after 1998 and they wish me luck on solving the murder case.".

Fern answered, "Hmm...I've managed to get one of the Judge's statement and this is quite important. Buster, based on your statement about Principal Skinner acting funny...you're onto something. There was a case called Fat Tony versus Bart Simpson in 1991 where it involves the disappearance of Principal Skinner. The case is decided as 'Not Guilty' due to Skinner reappearing in the court, explains that he was trapped in the garage under the newspaper pile the entire time. I'm...not sure if Bart has something to do with this though…".

Lisa defended, "No, Bart does not hold any grudges against our own lawyer, Lionel Hutz despite being about to lose the case.".

Buster said, "She's right Fern. Bart isn't likely to hold a grudge against his lawyer, in fact, it wouldn't be good for the family to not have a lawyer. However, I have a feeling that maybe...just maybe...Fat Tony is involved with Lionel Hutz...now, where exactly can we find Fat Tony?".

Lisa warned, "Hmm...usually, I see Fat Tony and his friends at the Luigi's Restaurants...I must warn you though, Fat Tony and his friends are in the Mafia and...if we push them too hard for answers...they might 'get rid' of us...and I don't mean it in a good way…". Nelson and Fern had their eye widen when Lisa explains something like that.

Buster looked surprised on how Lisa worded in a certain way. He questioned, "Um...Lisa...I've heard the term 'Mafia' before, but I never know what that meant. Is it something...bad? Cause I've heard it's something bad...".

Before Lisa could answer, Fern replied, "Buster...Mafia means that a close group of people in a particular field, having very controlling influence when it comes to doing criminal jobs.".

Nelson added, "Yeah, they're like bullies only, they had the power to control the business and in some cases, politics…it's quite scary honestly.".

Buster looked very shaken. If he had to find out who murdered Lionel Hutz, then he had to put on a tough face so, Buster then puts on the tough face and sternly said, "Let's go to Luigi's restaurant and get them cornered…".

Fern, Lisa, and Nelson looked worried about how Buster would approach the Mafia. Lisa replied, "Guys, let me do the talking to Fat Tony. Our family knows Fat Tony and his friends well enough to establish a connection...I'm sure that he would go soft on me…".

Nelson says, "I hope so too...let's get a ride to go to the Luigi's Restaurant…". Buster then calls a taxi and all of them ride in the taxi. Fern, Buster, and Lisa pay their share for the fare. Nelson doesn't have any money due to being too poor so Lisa did it for him while Buster gave Nelson a suspicious look and Fern shaking her head to Nelson, giving Nelson an impression that he MIGHT need a job soon.

* * *

When they've arrived at the Luigi's restaurant, the restaurant was "closed for private pizza party" and Buster definitely felt quite frustrated that he doesn't know where else to go. "Darn it! The restaurant is closed, how are we ever gonna find Fat Tony?", questioned Buster.

Then, someone open the door from inside Luigi's Restaurant, it was revealed to be Louie threatening, "Kids! Stop loitering this place and get outta here or we will 'get rid' of you guys if you don't scram!".

Lisa threatened back by saying, "Hey! Hold on! We wanted to talk to Fat Tony about a recent case that we're trying to find so if you help us, we won't report it to the police at all and if you guys try to resist us, we will _rompi il codice di omertà, spegni il ristorante di Luigi e ti porti in tribunale per aver resistito! Capisce!?"_. Buster, Lisa, and Nelson looked surprised and wondered what Lisa is actually threatening to the Springfield Mafia for.

Louie looked very surprised on Lisa's ability to speak partially Italian and decides to go inside and tells Fat Tony about what happened. When Louie told Fat Tony everything about that, he was surprised to hear that Lisa CAN speak Italian.

Fat Tony was willing to cooperate to Lisa as long as Lisa and her friends don't break the Omerta code and so, Louie came back out and said, "Okay wiseguys, you can come in, but don't delay, we won't be cooperating for long though.", and all of them went into Luigi's restaurant.

* * *

They were sitting around the table with Fat Tony, Louie, and Legs. Fat Tony greeted, "So...what brings you all here?".

Before Buster could say anything, Lisa asks, "We're here to ask you guys some questions about our recent murder case…".

Fat Tony looked at Louie and Legs quite harshly and they've reacted nervously. Fat Tony said, "Go on…".

Fern starts off, "Well, there was a guy named 'Lionel Hutz' who's a lawyer at Springfield until 1998 and he was murdered in the Elwood City Woods. Mr. Hutz has been buried for over 20 years until recently, we've dug him up and identified him...we think you guys might have something to do with it…".

"What evidence do you think you have dummy?", questioned Louie trying to be threatening towards the group. It failed.

"We had a court case called _Fat Tony vs. Bart Simpson (1991)_ where it involves the disappearance of Principal Skinner and it was decided as 'Not Guilty' when Skinner reappears in the court, explains that he was trapped in the garage under the newspaper pile the entire time. Recently, Principal Skinner was acting quite weird yesterday because he was making 'Steamed Hams' and I never got to ask him about the case. We think you guys know more about Principal Skinner than any other Springfielder, even Superintendent Chalmers…", trailed off Buster.

"And we found a chef knife that's been 20 years old and it's from a restaurant...we don't know if this belongs to you or someone else. We think you guys know what kind of a knife is this in order to understand where its made and how it connects to our case.", said Nelson and he gets out an evidence from his backpack. It was a plastic bag containing a dirty chef knife.

"Well, to that I say...I'm sorry, I don't get it at all. I...I don't think I was at the Springfield court in 1991 and I'm confident that dirty knife right there...it isn't ours at all. In fact, it's not from the Luigi's restaurant.", answered Fat Tony. Buster, Fern, Lisa, and Nelson were genuinely confused about Fat Tony's statement.

Lisa decided to speak and said, "Fat Tony, _mi permetta di chiarire che per voi di quello che stiamo parlando."._ Fat Tony, Louie, and Legs suddenly felt confident to hear from Lisa speaking Italian.

* * *

After Lisa translated what Buster, Fern, and Nelson was talking about, Fat Tony replied, "Ah yes, it make a lot of sense now...except that I wasn't involved in the 1991 case about your brother and I'm honest about this.".

Louie then replied, "Boss...I think I now remember what they're talkin' about. Fat Tony is correct that he wasn't involved back then. The previous boss was and...I think they're talkin' about how Bart and Principal Skinner were involved. I'm glad that Lisa brought that up in Italian. Otherwise, I wouldn't know too much either.".

Buster questioned, "Really?".

"Yeah it's true. You see...what happen was that…", trailed off Louie and he talks about Bart Simpson's involvement in the mafia 27 years ago and how he was let go.

"...and that's why Bart was kicked out of the mafia because we pin a blame on him and he rejected us for what we've done. Thankfully, Bart has forgiven us over the years and as for Principal Skinner...I don't know if he has some grudge against Bart's lawyer or not but, we believed that Bart's lawyer is more shady than Principal Skinner cause he seems to be...interested in our case when we were doing 'business' back then, but once we heard that he's loses a lot of cases...he seems to disappear for a short while…", explained Louie.

Fat Tony is relieved and states, "Phew. I'm glad the case is not too serious concerning our 'business'...kids, Louie is right about Principal Skinner, we have no idea if Principal Skinner is holding a grudge against Mr. Hutz or not, but what we can say is that they DO have a grudge against Mr. Hutz back then, but they never made him 'go to sleep', in fact, that plan was scrapped once they can't find him anymore. Remember, we are innocent until you guys have evidence that can prove us guilty. Otherwise, we'll 'put you to sleep' if you 'don't believe' on us.".

"...wow. That's explains a lot. I guess I was wrong...I thought Principal Skinner would 'take care' of Lionel Hutz, but that isn't the case then...do you know someone who can inspect when and where was the chef knife made? We want to know who the murderer is and why would they do that.", explained Buster with a motivating look.

Leg replied, "I think one of our mafia members is a knife expertise...let me go get him…". Fat Tony nodded at Legs. Legs go get someone who's a knife expertise.

* * *

Long story short, Buster and his group were told by Luigi that the knife was made in 1991 that's its origin is somewhere from East Asia. Buster thanked them and Fat Tony thanked them for not getting into their 'business'. Fat Tony asks, "I have one more question for Lisa...who or where did you learn to speak from Italian?".

Lisa replied, "You won't believe what I'm about to say who taught me Italian: It was Milhouse.". Fat Tony and his friends laughed at Lisa's response thinking that it's too unbelievable that she would learn it from Milhouse.

"Haw-haw! You learned Italian from Milhouse!", exclaimed Nelson.

Fern is genuinely lost on this joke. Even Buster, who's usually a comedian to his friends didn't understand the joke. _"Dang it! I don't get the joke!", thought Buster._ Lisa isn't too impressed by their response and the group had left the Luigi's Restaurant.

"Um...I don't get the joke earlier…", trailed off Buster.

"Don't worry about that, what's the next plan?", asked Nelson.

"Well...we could go back to the Elwood City Woods and try to ask the rangers in particular if they know someone that could carry the knife between 1991 and 1998.", answered Lisa.

"Good idea Lisa. Let's head back to the Elwood City woods.", said Fern and she calls the taxi and to be concise, Buster & Fern were riding with Mrs. Baxter driving back to the Elwood City Woods.

Lisa & Nelson gets an Uber ride from Gil Gunderson and requests that they need to be dropped off at Elwood City Woods. Gil agrees and he drives to the Elwood City Woods.

* * *

 **Can this kind of evidence lead to the murderer? Is Fat Tony hiding something? Will they catch the murder? Find out next time in this fanfic! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Final Chapter: Murder Mystery Solved!

**Chapter 10: Murder Mystery solved!**

* * *

At night, Buster, Fern, Nelson, and Lisa were sleeping at Buster's house. The next day, they've arrived at the Elwood City Woods and they find Brain, Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph investigating as usual.

Brain sees the group and exclaims, "Hey guys! Did you guys get anything important in the case!?".

Buster replied, "Yep! We sure did Brain! We'll come over to you guys!", and Buster and his group went closer to Brain's group to give an important evidence that they've found.

"Okay Brain, what we've got is that the origin of the knife is somewhere from East Asia by Fat Tony and his friends. According to them, the possible murder...wasn't Principal Skinner due to them not holding a grudge against him, but DID hold a grudge against Lionel Hutz. However, they've scrapped that plan of 'getting rid of him' once they've found out that he disappeared and doesn't know where to look for. So, what did you guy get?", questioned Buster.

"Well...according to the park rangers at the time, there was a Japanese guy who shows his chef license in order to permit bringing his cooking knife with him...they're not sure if that guy IS Japanese. The description that they gave me is that he's fat, he does speak English, and he is a chef. They don't know where he's from, if he spoke any Japanese that makes sense to them, and if this guy is from Japan. This is what we're stuck with.", explained Brain.

"Yep, there's an Japanese guy showing his chef license to the rangers at the time...wonder why would he do that if he's gonna murder the lawyer…", trailed off Kearney.

Jimbo replied, "The Japanese guy must've needed to show his chef license, in order NOT to make the rangers think that he's gonna murder somebody...if that's the case, why would he murder that lawyer? It doesn't make any sense…".

"Hmm...maybe the lawyer had pissed off the Japanese guy somehow and the Japanese guy murder him…", answered Dolph and he shrugged. "So anyway, did you guys really talk to Fat Tony? How did you make him talk? You know the Mafia never squeals...I think it's called Old mart 2...something like that?", said Dolph and he shrugs again.

"Nuh-uh! It's Old merge top!", replied Kearney.

"No way! It's Old mud tots! We used to work with them...until the old Fat Tony died. The new Fat Tony did let us go, but does keep our contacts in case if he needed us in the future. He said that he was 'reorganizing the structure' in order to avoid any revolt in his mafia and so, he did. He thinks that since we're Elementary school students, he doesn't want us to get involved in 'a big business' and so, we understood and left the mafia.", explained Jimbo.

"It's _Omerta!_ And we're at the restaurant when it's closed. One of his henchmen tells us to scram and I threaten him back by stating that if they won't cooperate, we will close down this restaurant and take him to court for resisting _mentre parlava italiano. Fat Tony pensa che io sia così carino quando parlo italiano. Gli piaccio…",_ said Lisa and she giggles while blushing.

Brain, Kearney, Jimbo, and Dolph were shocked to hear Lisa speaking in Italian. Jimbo replied, "Whoa, Lisa! You've spoken good Italian! Who or Where did you learn it from?".

"I've learned it from Milhouse…", said Lisa in a stern tone and the bullies laughed out loud from Lisa's answer.

Once again, Fern and Buster were lost on that joke. Brain looked quite confused and asks, "...What's so funny about Milhouse?".

Nelson slowly stops laughing and answered, "Well...Milhouse is one of the most unpopular students in Springfield Elementary because he looks like a dork! We think this is funny because Lisa is learning something from an unpopular student that claims to speaks 'Italian'!", and Nelson continues to laugh.

Buster finally got the joke and loudly laughs after hearing Nelson explanation. Buster then pounds the ground. Lisa does the facepalm. Brain and Fern gave a look of disapproval towards Buster. After Buster's done laughing, he looked at Brain and Fern, realizing that's they didn't find it funny. "Oh...sorry guys. Um...are we connecting the evidence or not?", asked Buster hoping that it throws off the awkwardness that he's feeling.

Fern answered, "You know...according to the mafia, they did say that the knife is from an East Asian origin and Brain's statement about the Japanese guy showing his chef license...I think it does connect, but I'm not certain if the knife is made from Japan...we did try to talk to Fat Tony and he knows this because his chef, Luigi, had some expertise of 'knives'. Fat Tony did say that Luigi knows his European kinds of knives, but not farther from that. I wonder if there's a chef in Elwood City that could help us go somewhere…".

"Well...Arthur's dad is a CHEF, but I'm not quite sure if he'll be very helpful to help solve our case...he might be too busy working off cooking…", trailed off Buster.

"It's better than nothing Buster, we'll just have to try. This is the only significant lead that we can develop of. Let's go to Arthur's dad.", said Brain and Brain lead them to Arthur's house.

* * *

When they've arrived at Arthur's house, the group was in the dining room where they're all sitting down.

"Thank you Mr. Read, for taking your time out for us to ask some questions about our case.", stated Buster.

"No problem. I'm just glad that somebody is doing something about this. I would hate for my kids to find more problematic field trips in the future.", said David.

Lisa starts off, "Okay, the reason why we're here is because...since you are a chef, I think maybe you're an expert on knives.".

"Well...I'm a chef alright, but I'm not so sure if I'm an expert on knives though...please, continue.", said David.

Fern said, "Okay, first off, we went to the Springfield Mafia because the case that we may have might be connected to the murder. It was not the case though as if we were disappointed in not finding the murderer. Then, when we show the knife to them, a well-known chef in Springfield has an expertise of knives and according to him, this knife is made from the East Asian origin.", and Fern takes out the plastic bag that had the knife. David Read is surprised to see the knife looked really rusty, dirty, and old.

Brain continues, "And according to the park rangers, they say that a Japanese guy had shown his chef license to them because he had knives that was meant for cooking in 1998...he's fat, he speak English, and he is a chef. We don't know where he's from, if he spoke any Japanese, and if this guy is from Japan at all. This is the only lead that we have right now...so please, if you can inspect the knife without taking it out from the plastic bag Mr. Read.".

David Read nodded, stands up, and he tries to get a feel of the rusted knife that was used in the murder. He tries feeling the handle as much as he can. "Guys...the handle on this knife is made out of...laminated! It's plastic on this handle…", and David decided to inspect the rusted knife taking a closer look at it.

"This knife is made out of...carbon steel. It's rusted too easily on this kind of knife…", trailed off David. "And this kind of knife has a 60 degrees angle from the point to the handle from 2 sides…", continued David.

David Read then sits down, thought about it, and he got an idea. "Guys, I got it! Hold on a minute guys, I'll go get something!", said David and he went out of the dining room.

* * *

Minutes later, David was holding a knife and said, "The knife that I've inspected...that isn't a chef knife at all...". Everyone gasped on the idea that the knife that they have isn't really a chef's knife. "This knife is called the 'Santoku' knife and it's a kind of knife that can be used in three ways for a chef: slicing, dicing, and mincing. It's often used by Japanese chefs and...I think this knife is a murder weapon...did anyone ever get to feel a grip on the murder weapon? If someone did, I think this is the knife that was used as a murderer weapon…", trailed off David.

Buster raises his hand and said, "I'm one of those people who could feel the knife before I put in the plastic bag…". David carefully handed the knife to Buster. Buster got a grip and...suddenly, it felt familiar to him. This is the same knife that was used as a murder weapon. "Yes! That's the kind of knife that I felt on the murderer's weapon!", exclaimed Buster happily. The group cheered and they thanked Arthur's dad for helping them out.

"Guys...before we can go, I'd like to ask D.W. for a moment.", requested Brain and he went upstairs. The group were waiting patiently.

* * *

After that, Brain came back and Buster asks, "What did you ask D.W. for Brain?".

Brain answered, "I was just asking on how D.W. takes care of her brother's dog and ask for a recommendation of the dog. D.W. told me that she took care of Pal okay, but the recommendation rating is somewhat low. I had to be a bit more strict of taking care of the dog and tells me to at least consider the dog's unpredictability of behavior.".

Nelson questioned, "Why'd you ask her that?".

Brain replied, "Well, I had been thinking about owning a dog for a while and when I ask my parents about that, they thought about it and told me, no. They would have to lose their chocolate flavored-ice cream in our shop if we're gonna include a dog in our lives. To me, that sucks not having a pet.".

Buster comforts, "Don't feel bad Brain. You got more customers liking chocolate flavored ice cream at the store...speaking of stores, I don't know too well about Elwood City but, is there a Japanese store or Asian store nearby? I have a feeling that there could be an Asian murderer to murder Mr. Hutz…".

Brain and Fern thought about it for a moment and they both shake their head. Brain replied, "To my knowledge, there's no Chinatown, Koreatown, or Japantown in Elwood city. Basically, there's no Asian enclaves in Elwood city.".

Lisa then responded, "Wait a minute...I got it! There was one time that I suggested my family to go to a sushi restaurant back then called the Happy Sumo restaurant. It's the only Japanese restaurant that I came up with in my mind recently. I have an idea on how we can get him to confess...please huddle around me…", and the group huddle together for a plan.

* * *

Later, at the Happy Sumo restaurant, the three guys were cooking when suddenly, they hear a siren. It's not just any siren, they see the color of the siren and outside, Chief Wiggum yells in the microphone, "This is the police! Come out with your hands up! You have nowhere to run!".

The master sushi chef came out of the restaurant asking, "What's going on, is there a terrorist?".

Chief Wiggum cuffed the master sushi chef. The master sushi chef looked shocked. Chief Wiggum replied, "You're under arrest. We have a reasonable suspicion of belief that you've murdered Mr. Hutz in the Elwood City Woods 20 years ago.", and he turned to Lou and Eddie exclaiming, "Take him away toys!".

The master sushi chef suddenly looked remorse on what he has done for the past 20 years.

"What?", questioned Lou.

"Boys! I mean boys! Take him away boys!", corrected Chief Wiggum and the duo put the Master Sushi Chef in the police car. They drove off first and the rest of the S.W.A.T. team go back to their respective places. Chief Wiggum then gets in his car and drove back to the police station.

* * *

The next day, Buster and his group were outside of Springfield Police Station discussing what happened. Buster starts off, "I can't believe it...the master sushi chef murdered Mr. Hutz...all because he says that Mr. Hutz scared him behind the bushes and thought that Mr. Hutz is a pedophile that night 20 years ago...he was so scared that he had to murder him, bury him unidentified, disposing most of his possessions away, getting rid of all evidence that could lead to him sooner, and got away with it for 20 years...can you guys believe that!?".

Nelson responded, "Yeah, it's horrible. We know that. I'm surprised that a chef in that position could get away something like that even though...he's not in any kind of mafia as far as I know.".

Fern replied, "Well...this is how we solve the case. Even though we felt bad for the perpetrator for whatever reasons he has done, a criminal is still a criminal.". All nodded to Fern's statement.

Brain answered, "At least the criminal is behind bars so...no one has to worry about that murderous monster anymore. Anybody can be a monster these days...it's just so sad that some people won't resolve problems with people in a proper way. There's better ways to resolve some disputes with people around you and not get into physical alteration.".

Lisa said, "You said it Brain. You said it. I know this guy for a while personally and...it makes me feel terrible to find out that he actually did the crime 20 years ago… his ego must've got the best of him. I will miss the master sushi chef that served me vegetarian sushi.". All nodded at Lisa's statement about the master chef.

Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph went up to the group, "Hey guys! Guess what, we got good news!".

Nelson demanded, "Tell us right now!".

Kearney then said, "The good news is that since we solved the case impressively for a week (sans finding Mr. Hutz's family due to various reasons), that means we got a vacation until the next school year! That means we can get a part-time job now!".

Buster, Fern, Brain, and Lisa were shocked to hear that they got a vacation. Nelson cheered, "Alright! Now I don't have to worry about any assignment that I'm gonna face!".

Dolph continued, "And the bad news is that...since Bart Simpson was the one that causes trouble in the field trip, he was originally offered a vacation, but Lisa's parent disagreed about this and instead, he's gonna do custodian work after school for the rest of the school year.".

Lisa cheered and looked very happy. Buster asks, "Um...why is it exactly bad news for us?".

Dolph replied, "Oh, that was meant for Lisa. I thought that she would be annoyed with Bart staying after school and having to face some annoyance for a little longer.".

Lisa answered, "It's okay, I don't have anything particular to do after school work. I'm just happy that Bart isn't gonna be a lazy man all day at home.". The bullies gave a relieved look then.

Buster continued, "Anyway guys, nice to meet all of you, we're gonna go back to our home.", and Buster flagged for the taxi. The taxi stopped and Buster opens the door. Buster, Fern, and the Brain waved goodbye at them. Buster told the taxi driver to dropped them off at Lakewood Elementary School.

Buster rolled the window waving and yelling, "Goodbye everyone! I'm sure we'll see you guys again someday!".

Brain rolled the window at the opposite end and exclaimed, "We'll miss you guys!".

Buster stopped waving and Fern yelled out, "Tell them 'Thank you people for your service!'.". The taxi then drove away.

Lisa and the bullies waved back until they couldn't see the taxi anymore. They were feeling quite sad that they're gone.

* * *

The taxi has arrived at Lakewood Elementary School in Elwood City and the trio got out of the taxi Buster not only pays for the fares, but gave a huge tip to the driver, knowing that it may be his last time seeing him.

Raphael looked very happy and said, "No problemo! I hope I can see you again in the future!". The taxi drove off and they went to Mr. Ratburn's class before the school start. Long story short, the trio received an "A" for the field trip assignment from Mr. Ratburn and they were happy with their grade and class has begun.

* * *

Lisa and the bullies were split apart and Lisa was walking alone during the daytime. Lisa is walking around the corners of the comic book store when suddenly, she notice that the green Volkswagen 181 with the rooftops closed is following her. Lisa looked behind and the driver noticed Lisa looking at them.

The driver parked on the curb, rolled down the window revealing to be Patty. "Hey, Lisa! Could you please come inside Aunt Patty's car?".

"Okay!", answered Lisa and she safely cross the streets and gets inside the left back side of the car. "So...what's going on?", questioned Lisa.

Selma is sitting on the right back seat of the car and she replied, "Lisa...for the time that I have to say this: Thank you so much for finding Lionel Hutz...it's sad that he's gone, but I didn't think you would be pulling through this…".

"...uh, you're welcome?", said Lisa looking strangely at Selma.

"Yeah so...Lisa, I gotta be honest. I've been looking for 2 of my ex-boyfriends that isn't in Springfield anymore for a while and...let me say that I'm relieved that Lionel Hutz is found...but not in a way that I like to hear so...I was thinking, you were really a good detective and...I did rely on your parents for them to look for one of my ex-boyfriends but…", trailed off Selma.

"Go on…", said Lisa.

"While Marge is assigned to Lionel Hutz, unfortunately, I had to assign Homer to look for Troy McClure and...I don't trust him to give me very reliable info about him and Marge...she's a busy woman who does her work and I didn't want her to put extra pressure so...could you please try to look for Troy McClure for your Aunt Selma?", requested Selma and Lisa is thinking about it…

* * *

 **Can Lisa takes her aunt Selma's request to find Troy McClure? How will Lisa look for Troy McClure? Will detective Buster & Fern be involved in this case? Find out next time on a future sequel!**

 **THE END…?**

 **Thanks for reading & please leave a review on this fanfic!**


End file.
